CHRONO TRIGGER
by Jonas Nagera
Summary: La novelización de este fantástico juego en una adaptación algo libre y personal. Un ambicioso proyecto que comencé hace mucho y dejé inconcluso, y ahora regreso planeandolo llevar hasta su fin. Espero sea de su total agrado.
1. Prólogo

La siguiente historia a continuación es una adaptación literaria libre del videojuego "Chrono Trigger" de SQUARE©. La distribución y exhibición del relato es vía gratuita por medio de Internet a falta de permisos de los creadores originales. El autor se desliga de cualquier uso indebido que se le dé a la historia sin un previo acuerdo o consentimientos del mismo o de la compañía dueña de los derechos. Una adaptación personal de un fanático, para fanáticos. Cualquier duda, o aclaración por favor dejen un review.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Aquel mundo era similar al nuestro en muchos aspectos. No importa decir dónde estaba o como se llegaba ahí, solo basta con saber que se trataba de un mundo habitado por personas como nosotros, entre otros especímenes.

Un mundo con su propia historia. Una historia que comenzó millones de años atrás, cuando los reptites, aquellos seres de escamas y sangre fría, dominaban el planeta, sometiendo a los humanos como simples bestias estúpidas de carga, de las que disponían cuando quisieran, tal cual disponemos nosotros del ganado.

Fue la sorpresiva caída del gran fuego lo que puso fin a la era de éstas formidables criaturas, enfriando el planeta gradualmente, permitiendo que los seres humanos salieran de entre las piedras y volvieran a hacer habitable el mundo bajo el poder que tomaron de los reptites. Muchos de los humanos desarrollaron habilidades que les permitieron manipular su entorno desafiando a la madre naturaleza, desarrollaron magia, y con este privilegiado poder sobrellevaron la era del hielo creando auténticas metrópolis, civilizaciones más avanzadas que las nuestras. La preciada magia era un poder maravilloso que pocos elegidos podían permitirse. Pero es sabido que todo poder corrompe tarde o temprano.

Esta humanidad se dividió en dos clases: Los iluminados con sus dones mágicos, viviendo en sus palacios sobre las nubes; y los terrestres sin magia, viviendo sedentariamente en las frías cuevas de las montañas. Por mucho tiempo este orden prevaleció, hasta que sumidos en su arrogancia y avaricia, los iluminados cayeron víctimas de su propio poder al explotar sus habilidades más allá de lo que debieron permitirse. Se dice que a la larga se extinguieron, y de ahí el motivo que ya no queden personas con magia en ese mundo, otros dicen que se juntaron con los terrestres y sus descendientes perdieron las habilidades. Existe la escandalosa teoría que siguieron adelante, maldecidos por su vanidad, deformándose, consumiéndose en su odio, y de ellos descendieron los místicos.

Se cree que los místicos son una raza tan antigua como lo es de variada. Seres de aspecto diabólico, amorfo, cuasi humano, grotesco. Si en verdad existieron desde el principio de los tiempos, vivieron probablemente apartados de los hombres, al menos no se tienen registros de confrontaciones antiguas. Las rencillas comenzaron poco antes de Guardia.

En cierto punto de la historia, los hombres se establecieron de forma fija en el mundo, levantando un reinado, esperando que viese por ellos para siempre; y a este Imperio que los salvaguardaría de los peligros, creando orden entre los hombres y los místicos lo llamaron Guardia. Los humanos estaban de acuerdo con la nueva monarquía, los místicos no.

Siendo siempre minimizados por los humanos, los místicos se negaron a formar una parte inferior de la sociedad; se negaron a ser rebajados como animales. Formando su propia nación en Misticia (actualmente Medina) cortaron su relación con los hombres, quienes a partir de la fundación de Guardia comenzaron una nueva era, de la cuál data el calendario que manejan hoy en día.

Durante siete siglos las confrontaciones entre los místicos y los humanos fueron creciendo gradualmente, hasta estallar en una auténtica guerra, durante la cual se sufrieron considerables pérdidas humanas y místicas. Tras la caída del rey místico Magus a manos de un guerrero anónimo (probablemente el legendario Capitán Sir Cyrus, cuyo paradero posteriormente permaneció desconocido), un acuerdo de paz prevaleció entre ambas especies, donde las rencillas se evitarían siempre y cuando se evitara el contacto entre las dos naciones o sus miembros, convenio que se mantiene hasta la fecha obviando casuales encuentros.

Guardia vive en paz, y posiblemente la paz se mantenga para siempre. Si aquellos temblores que han asolado su pequeño mundo desde la extinción de los reptites llegaran a desaparecer en lugar de empeorar, es posible que el "por siempre" tenga un significado muy duradero.

Destinados a seguir una senda no muy diferente a la nuestra, el futuro de aquél mundo se tiñe de gris bajo el poderoso rugido que brota de las profundidades de la tierra.


	2. A I 1

**PRIMERA PARTE - EL PORTAL**

**Capítulo I - La hija del inventor**

**1**

—En combate, nunca debes de descuidar tu guardia. Los peligros más comunes que te puedes encontrar dentro del bosque Guardia son los Hetakes. Ellos nunca cazan solos, siempre lo hacen en grupos, pero su debilidad radica en sus cuerpos suaves y su guardia desprotegida. Si mides bien tu distancia de un solo tajo les podrías… ¡Crono, presta atención!

El muchacho pelirrojo se sobresaltó por la reprimenda de Sir Dianos. No había escuchado lo último de sus lecciones por estar pensando en sus problemas.

—Ah… lo siento, Sir Dianos.

Su maestro resopló un poco enfadado, sabiendo que no podía estar molesto del todo con el muchacho, o quizá sí si analizaba los hechos. Con todas las cosas ocurridas últimamente entorno a su joven escudero y aprendiz, le sorprendía siquiera verlo continuar, levantándose por las mañanas tan temprano para tomarse la molestia de asistir a sus lecciones.

—Sigues pensando en Lucca, ¿cierto?

Asintió con la cabeza. Sir Dianos miró al chico intentando comprenderlo.

Su escudero era un joven pelirrojo de cabellos rebeldes. Cuando Sir Dianos no tenía la armadura, lucía las mejores prendas que solo un noble podría costearse; a diferencia de él, Crono vestía ropas sencillas y humildes. Ese día traía el saco gris obsequiado el día de su compromiso (el caballero no tenía intenciones en pedírselo de regreso) y unos pantaloncillos caqui llenos de costuras. Había cumplido los dieciséis años hace unos meses. La edad del compromiso.

—He visto Taban, sabes. En el castillo.

Su humilde pupilo bajó la mirada para evitar la del capitán de la guardia. Ya había tenido bastante con el señor Gendius. Todo un honor, —recordó— para el hijo bastardo como muchos en Truce le llamaban. Desde hace años se había acostumbrado a ser señalado como el hijo sin padre, también se había acostumbrado a los golpes recibidos cuando se peleaba cada vez que señalaban a su madre, pero acostumbrarse a la nueva situación sería una tarea muy difícil. La única persona en todo Truce que sentía aprecio por él además de su madre y por supuesto su maestro, era Lucca, la hija de Taban Gendius, el constructor e inventor real de Guardia. Rememora su infancia sobre cómo en un inicio el inventor no vio con buenos ojos la amistad con su hija cuando niños, sin embargo poco a poco le dio una oportunidad y le llegó a tener cierto aprecio al igual que su esposa, de hecho había sido él mismo quien propuso la idea durante el cumpleaños número quince de Lucca. En ese momento Taban lo habló con Lara, su mujer, con la madre de Crono, su hija y el muchacho para comprometerlos a ambos en matrimonio. Ahora ese aprecio parecía ser cosa del pasado. La última vez que vio a Taban, continuaba furioso por haber deshecho el compromiso a tan solo dos semanas del gran evento.

—No parece estar tan molesto ahora. Se le va pasando —mencionaba comprensivo el caballero—, pero creo que deberías hablar al respecto con Lucca. Me ha dicho que su hija aún no ha asimilado del todo los hechos.

—Es como mi hermana… —Murmuró.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta —la voz del maestro sonaba más severa—. Si ya tenías definidos tus sentimientos hacia esa niña. ¿Por qué aceptaste la idea del matrimonio arreglado en un principio? Hubiera sido más fácil para todos si te hubieras negado desde un inicio, evitando a Taban la formalización del compromiso, en lugar de hacer pasar a todos dos meses de falsas parafernalias— el muchacho le desvió la mirada hacia la ventana avergonzado de sí mismo—. ¡Mírame a los ojos y responde!

—Maestro. No entiende. Mi madre, ella estuvo muy ilusionada cuando Taban me ofreció la mano de su hija. Y me siento mal porque yo también lo estaba, pero no por casarme con Lucca, sino por la posición de su familia. Créame, no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice

—Explícame mejor qué fue lo que te motivó a aceptar la propuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere que le explique, maestro? Los Gendius son una familia de nobles como usted, mientras que yo… mi madre y yo… ya sabe. El bastardo de Truce, no me haga decirle como la llaman a ella. Pero yo, comprometido con una de las familias de nobles más prestigiosas del pueblo sólo después del alcalde. Cuando el señor Gendius me ofreció la mano de su hija, mi amiga, iba a negarme, pero la sorpresa de mi madre, la de Lucca, la mía en ese momento por no poder reaccionar como debiera.

—Así que decidiste aceptar por educación y para no desilusionar a nadie, y esperar a aclararlo todo cuando los preparativos estuviesen casi listos.

—Lo siento.

—No es a mí a quien debes de pedir disculpas.

—Sus padres…

—Ya sé que les pediste una disculpa a los Gendius. Aunque claro Taban no se la tomó tan bien como Lara. Sin embargo es Lucca con quien debes disculparte. Estaba bastante ilusionada en ser tu esposa.

No tenía que decírselo. Ya lo sabía. Dos semanas antes de la boda, había ido a la gran casa de los Gendius sobre la isleta del muelle, tras comprender finalmente en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Cuando llegó, la jovencita de largos cabellos castaños, habitualmente vestida como muchacho usando esos enormes anteojos, estaba de pie sobre la mesa sin los anteojos, con el vestido de novia puesto mientras que su madre desde su silla de ruedas confeccionaba los adornos de la cola auxiliada por unas mucamas. Taban estaba casi a punto de llorar al contemplar a su hija de quince años tan hermosa como nunca, incluso Crono sintió un nudo en la garganta, hasta ese instante nunca antes había apreciado la belleza de su amiga. El largo cabello de Lucca cubría su espalda desnuda de una manera exquisita.

—Hola querido —le saludó.

—¡Crono! Hijo, se supone que no debes de ver a la novia hasta el día de la boda, verla antes atrae a la mala suerte —le reprimía Lara—. Taban, ¿por qué lo dejaste entrar?

—No pude evitarlo. Temí que durante el gran día se amedrentara de ver tanta belleza en el altar, así que lo traje para que se prepare a lo que le esperará. —Sonriente, el señor Gendius tomaba del hombro a su futuro yerno, bastante divertido por la situación— ¡A que no te casarás con un ángel, hijo!

El pelirrojo deseaba que dejaran de llamarlo hijo, y especialmente que Taban lo soltara. Cuando dijera lo que había ido a decir, temía le asestara un golpe mortal con uno sus gruesos brazos. Aunque fuera una mente brillante a ojos del reino, además de arquitecto también era un constructor, uno rollizo pero bastante fuerte.

—Señor… yo, vine a decirles algo. Bueno, vine a decirle algo a Lucca. A todos.

—¿De qué se trata, corazón? —Le preguntó su joven prometida observando con atención el ramo, no estaba muy acostumbrada a andar sin anteojos.

—Es… sobre la boda.

—¡Es verdad! Cariño, construí algo especial para la boda —Los ojos se le iluminaron de emoción—. Lo diseñé y construí anoche. ¡Estaba tan inspirada! Es un lanzador de arroz automático.

—¿Un qué de qué?

—Un lanzador de arroz automático, tontín. Es como una catapulta a escala de cuarenta y cinco centímetros, solo que en lugar de arrojar rocas, lanza pequeñas cargas de arroz. Le puse un pequeño motor a vapor para que recorra el pasillo al final de la ceremonia. ¡No es fabuloso!

Cada vez era más difícil decir algo. Lucca, aunque físicamente era el retrato de su madre, el ingenio sin duda, fue la única herencia que tomó de su padre. Era tan lista, siempre se traía algo entre manos. Cuando eran niños, a Crono siempre le había divertido ir con ella para probar sus locos y disparatados inventos. Antes de ese lanzador de arroz del que le hablaba, el invento que su amiga (ahora prometida) había hecho, era una extraña máquina con la apariencia una persona obesa y alta de metal con orejas de "gato", así lo bautizó ella. Tenía una especie de grabación lastimosa de su padre repitiendo unas frases, era una máquina de entrenamiento pensada para los caballeros de Guardia. Su proyecto no fue bien visto por el departamento real de obras, así que lo donó a la plaza Leene como atracción. Aunque Lucca dijera que la grabación le decepcionó mucho, su amigo se maravilló con el hecho de haber creado algo sin vida capaz de imitar la voz de alguien.

—Estoy tan ansiosa que sea mañana. ¿Qué me ibas a decir, cariño?

Esperando que nadie dijera esta vez algo de nuevo para dificultarle la situación, lo soltó como le vino.

—No podemos casarnos.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral cuando pronuncio las palabras, hasta las mucamas quedaron boquiabiertas. Lara casi se enterraba la aguja en el dedo debido a la impresión causada. Taban miraba asombrado a su alrededor, el chico distinguió a las manos del inventor real cerrarse fuertemente en puños, lastimándose con las uñas en las palmas. Lucca era la única que mantenía esa sonrisa, aunque con cierto esfuerzo, quizá esperando a que Crono dijera en cualquier momento "caíste" o algo gracioso. Pero la seriedad en el rostro de su prometido le demostró lo contrario.

—¿Có… cómo dices, cariño?

—Yo… Lucca, escucha. Ah… te quiero como si fueras mi hermana. No te amo. Bueno, sí pero no del modo en que un esposo ama… yo. Vine a decir eso. Tenemos que cancelar la boda, sería un grave error del cual nos arrepentiríamos luego.

—Pero… Yo, yo te amo Crono. Quiero casarme contigo.

"Quiero" era una palabra pocas veces usada por la muchacha, siendo a menudo empleada en otras chiquillas de noble cuna, mas raramente en ella, eso lo sabía él tras años de conocerla.

—Perdóname Lucca. Luego lo hablamos, tenía que pararlo ya.

Taban se situó al lado de su esposa en un intento de contenerse, ella le tomó de la mano notándole el impulso de lanzarse para lastimar al muchacho. Estaba tan asombrada, confundida y decepcionada como él, triste por su hija; pero no veía correcto permitirle echársele encima al chico para matarlo a golpes.

Los ojos de Lucca comenzaron a lagrimear, enseguida se bajó de la mesa y casi tropezándose con el vestido subió a su habitación. Las mucamas miraron nerviosas el horizonte por la ventana, pensando en la forma de marcharse sin ser obvias. Al verse en medio de la incómoda situación, donde los señores Gendius no dejaban de fulminarlo con la mirada sin poder procesar del todo lo ocurrido, les explicó lo que no pudo decirle a Lucca en el momento, una explicación que repetiría casi un mes después a Sir Dianos durante sus lecciones.

—Lucca está furiosa conmigo. No quiere hablarme desde lo que sucedió en su casa.

—No negaré que parece seguir molesta, pero no puedes saber si no quiere hablarte. Aunque no ha tenido contacto desde entonces contigo, tú tampoco has hecho el intento por buscarla.

—¿Qué chica querría hablar con su prome… amigo después de haber roto con ella de una forma tan cruel? Además, tiene razón y quizá sea mejor así. No tengo el valor de mirarla a la cara.

Resentido con él, el maestro tomó la ballesta antes colgada en la pared, añadiendo intentando cambiar el tema.

—¿Sabes manejar una ballesta?

—Ah… no.

—Si disparas contra algo sin ver siquiera, en el caso que aciertes puedes provocarle mucho daño al blanco si se trataba de algo vivo. Pero —levantado el arma le apuntó al pecho— Si le das un golpe certero previamente calculado podrías matarlo.

Crono intentó ignorar la repentina punzada de miedo. Sir Dianos era un amigo del padre de Lucca, pero no por eso intentaría asesinarlo de verdad por romper el compromiso; eso no dejaba de hacerlo sentir incómodo con esa cosa apuntándole, aunque fuese alardeando.

—Creo que prefiero la espada, maestro.

—De acuerdo —bajó la ballesta— ¿Me acompañas a hacer una entrega al castillo?

—¿He? Sí.

Tomó las cosas de su maestro, bajando con él las escaleras de la habitación. Abajo, recién llegaba el alcalde de Truce acompañado de sus hijos. La pareja de pequeños, divertidos subieron a su habitación con un frasco lleno de insectos, mientras el hijo mayor depositaba en la mesa un gran paquete.

—Sir Dianos, un placer.

—Veo que han llegado temprano de su campamento, alcalde. ¿Y su esposa?

—Se quedó hablando con una de las vecinas junto con mi hija. ¡Ah, mujeres! ¿Ya terminaron las lecciones?

—Sí. Crono me ayudará a hacer una entrega al castillo.

—He… sí. Hola, Crono.

La atmósfera se sintió repentinamente pesada. Crono supuso que si todo el pueblo seguía cuchicheando sobre la cancelación del compromiso, bien le sentaría irse a vivir dentro de poco a alguna otra parte, quizá a Porre. Maxwell, el hijo mayor del alcalde desataba un inmenso paquete compuesto por un grupo de lonas.

—¿Qué es eso, Max? —desvió el escudero la atención.

—Albergues para acampar. Me los vendió Elaine a buen precio. Necesitaré algunos ya que iré con varios amigos de campamento al desierto de Fiona en un par de semanas.

—Ah… ¿Cómo está su hermano?

—Quién sabe, aún no ha regresado de Choras. Tiene de aquí a que termine la feria milenaria si no quiere que lo dejemos. Ya se ha retrasado mucho tiempo de sus entregas. Oye, apenas escuché lo de Lucca y tú. ¿Es verdad que rompiste el compromiso?

—Crono, ya vámonos. Se nos hará tarde. —Le apuró Sir Dianos— ¿No se le ofrece nada, Alcalde?

—No. Nuestra servidumbre no vendrá hasta mañana, pero nos las arreglaremos. Les agradezco que hayan cuidado de mi casa.

—Por nada. Dígales a Will y a Kara si aparecen, que quiero hablar con ellos por las lecciones pendientes.

—¿No lo supo? Se comprometieron. La boda se efectuará en un par de meses.

—Se nos va a hacer tarde, maestro. —Apresuró Crono, harto del tema.

* * *

_**CHICAVICTORIA**_ - Gracias por el recibimiento y los buenos deseos. Sin duda es una gran historia la que encierra este juego, espero seguir manteniendo tu interés. Gracias por los comentarios :)


	3. A I 2

**PRIMERA PARTE - EL PORTAL**

**Capítulo I - La hija del inventor**

**2**

Sir Dianos no apartaba la vista del camino. Montaba su caballo con los sentidos agudizados al igual que Crono lo hacía montado en otro. Por un segundo, al pelirrojo se le figuró ver el reflejo de un enorme hongo desplazándose misteriosamente atrás de un árbol.

—Maestro…

—Lo vi, era un Hetake. Descuida, está solo e incluso en grupo son un poco cobardes para atacar. Yo me preocupo de los…

¡El caballo se zarandeo lanzando un fuerte relinchido! Sir Dianos tomó el control pero Crono cayó del otro animal. Levantándose a toda prisa sin haberse hecho gran daño, trató de recobrar el control del caballo del alcalde, pero este se fue galopando en la dirección por la que llegaron. Entre las piernas de Crono pasaron rodando y graznando frenéticamente las criaturas que asustaron a los animales; se trataban de tres esferas de carne verdes con ojos y patas, no más allá de los treinta centímetros de diámetro. Aquellas creaturas fueron a perderse entre los arbustos ignorando las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¡Maestro, esos eran Rollys!

—¡Calla, déjame escuchar! Esos Rollys estaban huyendo de algo.

—¿Cómo?

De inmediato se hizo presente una estampida formada por enormes insectos de casi medio metro de largo abalanzándose hacia ellos. Crono echó a correr tratando de escapar, Sir Dianos logró asir al muchacho por la ropa montándolo sobre su corcel atrás de él. Sin perder tiempo, el capitán de los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada, desenfundó su espada y saltó del caballo permitiéndole marcharse con su escudero. El muchacho hizo un intento de calmar al animal y detenerlo, cuando lo logró, observó a su maestro combatiendo a siniestra los enormes insectos con forma de escarabajo. Al no poder soportar estar solamente como espectador, se le unió armado con una espada de madera; quizá no podría partir a los insectos como su señor, pero intentaría lastimarlos de algún modo.

—¡Sir Dianos, son muchos!

—¡No para mí!

Lo que hizo el caballero de Guardia a continuación fue algo impresionante. Primero echó un pie hacia atrás, e impulsándose se desplazó hasta el centro de la estampida. Como si se tratara de un trompo, el hombre comenzó a girar con la espada inclinada hacia abajo proyectándola hacia afuera, destruyendo a la vez los insectos a su alrededor. Muchos comenzaron a alejarse, pero pocos terminaron por huir para cuando Sir Dianos perdió velocidad en su giro.

—Dime, ¿estás bien?

—Sí. ¡Eso fue increíble! Cómo… ¡Vienen más!

Una nueva serie de insectos se acercaron a trote en fila india esta ocasión. El escudero preparó su espada, pero con un ligero movimiento de su mano, su maestro lo tranquilizó sonriendo.

—Tontos. Comprendieron que si atacan en conjunto los puedo aniquilar sin permitirles defenderse. ¡No se dan cuenta que así me facilitan más las cosas!

Nuevamente el maestro apoyó un pie atrás, pero no se lanzó. Se quedó en su sitio enterrando la punta de la espada en el suelo apretándola fuertemente entre sus puños. Crono notó como la espada estaba siendo presionada hacia delante al mismo tiempo que se enterraba más. ¡De pronto Sir Dianos sacó la espada sin dejar de ejercer la presión! No creyó haber visto en qué momento fue, pero la espada ya no se encontraba enterrada en el suelo, estaba fija horizontalmente hacia el frente, pero además de eso, una ráfaga sacudió los árboles de alrededor y los insectos se detuvieron. Apenas le iba a preguntar a su maestro qué había hecho, cuando los insectos cayeron muertos abriéndose todos por la mitad uno delante del otro.

—Dejaste ir a tu caballo, seguro regresará a la caballeriza del alcalde, no hay problema. Lo siento, pero me acompañaras a pie. ¿Dónde dejaste mi caballo?

Pero Crono seguía tan impresionado, quedándose incapaz de responderle por intentar procesar lo que presenció.

—¿Qué… qué fue lo que hizo?

—Son unas técnicas especiales. La primera la llamo Ciclón, la segunda es Corte. "Ciclón" lo cree yo mismo, mientras que "Corte" lo aprendí del anterior capitán de los caballeros —le explicaba viéndole con diversión la cara de incredulidad—. En Ciclón debes arrojar de lado todo tu peso y fuerza hacia la espada procurando no soltarla, como si se tratara de un martillo muy pesado; con esto entrarás en un estado remolino permitiéndote atacar todo lo que esté a tu alrededor. En la segunda sólo tienes que atacar con aire comprimido; el aire es lo que efectúa el corte cuando creas presión sobre la espada apoyando tu peso y fuerza sobre ella contra la tierra, evitando perder la posición recta en vertical. Mueves ligeramente las muñecas hacia adelante y debido a la presión, la espada saldrá despedida a gran velocidad expulsando el viento a los lados de la hoja a una presión mayor concentrándose por en medio. Si llegas a intentar esto, procura mantener la espada agarrada fuertemente para que no salga volando de entre tus manos.

—Es genial. ¿Podría enseñarme esas técnicas?

—Más adelante te las mostraré con detenimiento si quieres, pero debo advertirte que estas técnicas se logran si mantienes una buena precisión tanto en tu equilibrio como en tu mente. Sabes, creo que ésta es la primera vez que te veo en un combate real contra las bestias del bosque Guardia, lo hiciste mejor de lo que pensé. Has progresado mucho, hasta diría que no te costaría gran trabajo aprender y dominar estas técnicas a la larga.

—Gracias, maestro.

—Creo que podría consentir que practiques con una espada de verdad.

—¡Habla en serio!

—Por supuesto. Deberías pasarte por Porre, me parece que las espadas de Hierro las están dando a un buen precio.

—Lo haré. Se lo agradezco mucho.

Continuaron el camino conversando a ratos sin perder de vista sus pasos. La batalla antes acontecida, pareció haber alertado a las bestias del bosque a no atacar a los viajantes; desde sus árboles las aves monstruo los miraban con resentimiento, ocultándose en sus nidos al verlos aproximarse demasiado.

Crono aún no podía creer del todo la suerte que tenía. Además de haberle felicitado por su participación en la lucha, su maestro y señor, le había permitido deshacerse de esa vieja espada de madera para comprarse y usar una de verdad. Tendría que ser una espada más barata de la que le recomendó; las de hierro son buenas pero muy costosas. Tendría tiempo más tarde para meditarlo.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo, el Sir se anunció a los guardias. Las inmensas puertas de la muralla que rodeaba el recinto, se abrieron sólo para él. Mañana sería la gran feria Milenaria, una celebración de dos semanas que culminaría con el festival de la luna, durante la noche del milésimo aniversario de la existencia del glorioso Reino Guardia. Debido a esos acontecimientos, el joven escudero supuso que probablemente en el castillo estuvieran dando más libertades en esta ocasión para…

—Quédate aquí.

—¿De nuevo?

—Aunque seas mi escudero sigues siendo un aldeano, y junto con el resto no tienes permitida la entrada, lo sabes, menos ahora que están redoblando vigilancia para que no sucedan imprevistos el día de mañana durante la feria.

—No podría usted… bueno, es el capitán de los caballeros, maestro.

—Un día de estos lo consideraré, pero hoy no. Además de la entrega tengo que ver al rey en persona para otro asunto al que me solicitó ayer por la tarde —con fastidio, pareció hablar entonces para sí mismo en voz alta—, quizá me pida que haga de niñera nuevamente para la princesa.

Sin auténticos deseos de discutir, cerrando el tema, Crono esperó pacientemente en la entrada a su maestro. Las puertas se cerraron y buscando distraerse, observó detenidamente la fachada del gigantesco castillo coronado por inmensas torres. La torre del ala oeste llamó inmediatamente su atención. Tanteando, calculó que su casa entera podría caber ahí adentro. Sir Dianos le había contado tiempo atrás, que esos eran los aposentos de la princesa Nadia; lugar donde la joven permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo. Para que el rey la sobreprotegiera tanto manteniéndola dentro de tan lujoso espacio, con una horda de criados dispuestos a cumplir hasta el último de sus caprichos, pensaba que sin duda debía de ser una caprichosa remilgada.

Escuchaba rumores en el pueblo. Su vecina decía que el rey podía gobernar todo, menos a su consentida hija. Se corrían muchos rumores sobre el porqué todos los nobles que llegaban de diferentes rincones del mundo para cortejarla, regresaban decepcionados, ofendidos o en el peor de los casos hasta lastimados. Un importante duque de la antigua nación en Choras se dejó ver con el ojo morado; se había argumentado en sus tierras, que la princesa le había ordenado a un guardia castigarle por faltarle el respeto cuando tan solo le pidió una pieza de baile.

Alejó esos pensamientos al preocuparse por el modo de conseguir el dinero para su nueva espada. De por sí, lo que le entrega a su madre de su paga por brindarle sus servicios como escudero a su maestro apenas les alcanzaba, junto con lo que da la hortaliza del terreno. Decidió tragarse su orgullo y visitar a Connie. Ella era una niña de diez años, hija del alcalde de Porre, un hombre más rico que el de Truce pero mucho más tacaño. El padre de la chiquilla buscaba un bufón para la sencilla fiesta celebrada en honor por el cumpleaños de su hijo Edgar; la vez pasada cuando los visitaron Sir Dianos y él, el alcalde le pidió ese favor al muchacho a cambio de algunas piezas de oro. Tendría que levantarse temprano mañana para ir a la dichosa fiesta; no podría costearse el Ferry, cruzaría directamente el desierto de Fiona para llegar, por lo menos allá no habitaban monstruos.

Una hora después, las puertas volvieron a abrirse con Sir Dianos saliendo del castillo; su rostro llevaba una expresión endurecida. Con cierta curiosidad, durante el camino de regreso a Truce nuevamente por el bosque, el aprendiz se arriesgó a preguntarle si había ocurrido algo malo, pero el noble caballero mantuvo su curiosa costumbre de hablar más para consigo mismo que para los demás.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué le cuesta a su majestad utilizar simples mucamas o sirvientes? ¿Si el asunto es tan grave, por qué no soldados? Pero no. La mocosa intimida incluso a los soldados. ¡Ni que ella fuera el rey mismo! Quisiera saber por qué le tienen tanto miedo, si el Rey en persona dio autorización a cualquiera para reprenderla bajo cualquier criterio. No puedo creer que vaya a pasar todo el día de mañana cuidando que esa malcriada no salga de sus aposentos.

—Maestro, usted mencionó que de todas maneras no pensaba asistir mañana a la inauguración de la feria. ¿Qué más da, entonces?

—Supongo… ¡No! Le pediré al comandante Seto que la vigile él. Me debe un favor, ¿sabías? Tengo cosas mejores por hacer en lugar de hacerle de niñera a una niña malcriada.

—Maestro, perdone que se lo señale, pero… faltar a las obligaciones que el rey le ha encomendado no sería… bueno, ¿irresponsable?

—¡Mira quién me viene a hablar de irresponsabilidad! —lo recriminó mirándolo sorprendido por su atrevimiento— Sabrás que Dios es justo en sus designios, y por romperle el corazón a la hija de Taban acabarás casándote al final con una mujer tan problemática como lo es la princesa, ya te acordarás de mis palabras.


	4. A I 3

**PRIMERA PARTE - EL PORTAL**

**Capítulo I - La hija del inventor**

**3**

Al salir del bosque, Crono acompañó a Sir Dianos hasta el muelle, donde tomaría el Ferry para regresar a su hogar en Porre. Tras la despedida, tomó el caballo de su maestro llevándolo consigo al establo del alcalde donde se lo guardaban. Andaba tranquilo en su tarea, cuando se encontró frente a la casa a una persona de espaldas que no recordaba haber visto antes.

—¿Se le ofrece algo?

La persona al darse la vuelta dejó atónito al pelirrojo; pudo reconocerla después de todo. Vistiendo pantalones negros, una blusa azul y sus anteojos: era Lucca, pero había algo diferente en ella. Su cabello, su largo cabello no estaba igual que antes, ni agarrado con una mariposa como de costumbre, estaba suelto un par de centímetros por debajo de su nuca. Se lo había cortado.

—Lu… Lucca —gesticuló recordando el último día que la había visto, cuando llevaba un vestido de novia llorando camino a su habitación.

—Crono —Respondió al saludo bastante serena sin perder su serio semblante.

—Ah… ¿cómo has estado? —ella frunció el ceño, siendo obvia la respuesta después del último evento, cuando rompió su compromiso con ella a dos semanas de la boda—. Ah… digo. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Quiero hablar contigo. El alcalde me dijo que partiste con Sir Dianos al bosque, supuse que regresarías a guardar los caballos, pero el tuyo regresó solo. ¿Qué pasó?

—Un contratiempo con los monstruos del bosque. Sir Dianos hizo…

—No importa. Vine a hablarte sobre… lo nuestro.

Ambos se permitieron un breve silencio. No tenía caso escapar de aquella conversación, razonó Crono, tarde o temprano ocurriría de cualquier manera. Lucca parecía tan nerviosa como él, se esforzaba por hablar de ese tema tan incómodo, pero necesario. Permitiéndose unos minutos para guardar el corcel de Sir Dianos, los dos tomaron asiento dentro del establo.

—Quiero saber el por qué, Crono.

—¿Por qué rompí el compromiso?

—No, eso me lo dejaste claro ese día. Quiero saberlo todo desde el inicio. ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo?

—Dejémoslo así, no quiero lastimarte más.

—Me lastimarás más si me dejas más tiempo con la duda encima.

El muchacho bajó la mirada, pero de inmediato la alzó al recordar las palabras de su maestro sobre ver a los ojos a la gente cuando se les habla.

—Sabes que la posición social en que estamos mi madre y yo es deplorable. Toda la gente, incluso Fritz, Elaine, tu padre en un tiempo, todos la señalaban a ella como a una cualquiera y a mí como su hijo bastardo.

—No te negaré que eso hicieron algún día mis padres hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, pero yo nunca…

—Lo sé. Cuando éramos niños a ti nunca te importó mi condición, no sé si fue porque eras muy joven y no la comprendías, no lo sé. Pero con el pasar de los años te vi como mi única amiga, te quise y te quiero como si fueras mi hermana, pero el resto de la gente continuaba atormentándome. El día de tu cumpleaños tu padre te presentó en sociedad, como acostumbran ustedes los nobles al llegar a los quince, y sin embargo nos invitó al evento a pesar que no pertenecíamos a su clase. Créeme, me llevé la sorpresa cuando me preguntó si no quería ser yo la persona que te desposara. De veras fue muy impactante para mí, aunque no es justificación para excusar el no haber pensado con calma y claridad. Eras mi amiga, y por eso pensé que podría resultar. Cuando dos personas de diferentes clases se casan, se convierten por igual en una rama de la familia de clase superior. No pensé en lo que hacía, solo me dejé llevar por el prestigio del asunto y acepté. Entonces tu padre anunció a todos en la ceremonia que yo acababa de pedir tu mano y él había aceptado nuestro compromiso, tarde me di cuenta de lo que hice, y aún así callé esperanzado por una solución sencilla.

»A partir de ahí, cada día me mataba el remordimiento de mi acción, me comprometí no por amor sino por ambición con mi mejor amiga. Intenté decirte esto muchas veces, pero me acobardaba. La boda se acercaba mucho, tenía que reparar mi error antes de que fuera más tarde. Fui a tu casa ese día para deshacerlo en lugar de tener que hacerlo frente al altar.

Durante toda su explicación, Lucca había mantenido la mirada firme, aunque poco a poco fue bajándola, al final unas lágrimas corrieron por debajo de sus gafas. Su amigo sintió el impulso de ir a abrazarla intentando consolarla, pero prefirió contenerse al no saber la reacción que tendría.

—También yo tuve la culpa… —murmuró la joven.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo tampoco te amaba cuando acepté el compromiso, y ahora estoy pagando el precio por haberme callado intentando dejar de amarte.

Las palabras impresionaron al muchacho. ¿Cómo que no lo amaba el día del compromiso? Si recordaba lo feliz y emocionada que se puso cuando su padre le avisó sobre la petición de su mano. ¿Qué era eso de intentar dejar de amarlo?

—¿Sabes cuantos chicos me quisieron cortejar el día de mis quince años? ¿O cuantos lo intentaron antes?

Su amigo negó en silencio.

—Ni uno solo. Mírame. No soy atractiva, no soy femenina. Nada.

»Desde los doce años esperaba conocer a un muchacho que le gustara y viera en mí más allá de lo que aparentaba, pero eso nunca ocurrió; la única persona que se me acercaba desde siempre fuiste tú. Los demás niños y niñas me decían rara, por eso me emocioné cuando te conocí siendo niños. No sabía el por qué, sólo que como yo, estabas siendo rechazado por la gente, por ello supe que seríamos grandes amigos, y lo fuimos; yo también te consideraba como el hermano que nunca tuve.

»Cumplí quince años. Fui presentada en sociedad y los chicos, hijos de nobles, me dieron la impresión de asistir con el propósito de quedar bien con mi familia, por obligación con sus padres, no aparentaban estar realmente interesados en conocerme. Luego mi padre interrumpió la ceremonia casi al término de la misma, para dar el aviso sobre alguien que le había hecho una propuesta de matrimonio hacia mí, hasta mucho después me contó que fue él quien te lo sugirió, pero en ese momento pensar el ser capaz de llamarle la atención a alguien para querer casarse conmigo fue suficiente para ilusionarme, ¿pero quién? Eras tú. Cuando lo supe más me emocioné suponiendo que no me vería con sorpresas de comprometerme con alguien desconocido, serías tú a quien conocía de toda mi vida. No te amaba, es verdad, pero no me importaba.

»Durante las semanas que siguieron a partir de eso, yo misma me propuse aprender a amarte, pues dejabas de ser mi amigo para convertirte en mi compañero de por vida. Lo conseguí al final. Sin mucho esfuerzo conseguí sentir por ti mucho más que amistad o hermandad. Cuando llegaste ese día de los arreglos del vestido, ya me había convencido a mi misma totalmente que eras el hombre de mi vida con quien me quería casar, sin embargo fuiste a verme para romper el compromiso. De no obligarme a enamorarme de ti, esto no hubiera sido tan difícil.

Crono no supo que decir ante la revelación de su amiga, se sentía más miserable por todo lo que ocasionó. Por lo menos Lucca había hecho un esfuerzo en amarlo, él no pensó nunca siquiera en intentarlo. Se sentía peor que los patéticos Rollys encontrados por la mañana huyendo de los insectos.

—Lucca, lo siento mucho.

—Yo también, el cabello me lo corté como un recordatorio y purga a mi error. Pero sabes, el cabello crece y regresará, y yo… quiero que como mi cabello todo regrese también como estaba antes. No quiero esto.

—¿He?

—¡No quiero que esta tontería interfiera con nuestra amistad! Quiero que las cosas continúen como antes, que seamos amigos, que bromees conmigo, que te mueras de miedo cada vez que te muestro uno de mis inventos como siempre lo haces. Ambos tuvimos la culpa, ambos estamos arrepentidos y ambos hemos pedido perdón.

—Yo quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, Lucca. Pero temo que esto ha cambiado en parte las cosas.

—¡No digas eso! He convencido a mis padres para que no te guarden rencor. Deberías de ver todo lo que hice con mi padre…

—Además de eso… temo que yo también estoy comenzando a… sentir algo por ti.

Lucca entró en una parálisis causada por la impresión de las palabras dichas en los labios de su mejor amigo, el chico que amaba. Crono no mentía, con trabajo le costaba admitir que tras escuchar la confesión de la joven, escuchar sus sentimientos, los acontecimientos del compromiso, lo hicieron acercarse sentimentalmente a ella más de lo que hubiera previsto.

La muchachilla se levantó y caminó hacia su amigo. Tomó con sus manos su cabeza y la recargó contra su vientre. Él no supo cómo reaccionar correctamente, casi por instinto rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, se sentía muy bien aquello, no recordaba estar tan cerca de Lucca o de alguna mujer en esa forma tan íntima. Lucca levantó el rostro de Crono para verse reflejada en ambos ojos, los dos sonreían de forma pasiva con cierta picardía.

—Hagamos un trato —Le propuso Lucca—, seamos amigos solamente. Si no encontramos a alguien que nos ame en unos años, recordaremos que aún nos tenemos el uno al otro.

—¿Hasta entonces?

—Sería un poco extraño, tonto y peligroso si le pidieras a mi padre reanudar nuestro compromiso de nuevo, además, lo mejor es esperar y probar lo que venga.

Se separaron y Lucca besó la mejilla de Crono provocando el sonrojo de su amigo así como el de sí misma, era la primera vez que hacía eso. Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó en paz, el pelirrojo estaba por irse con todas esas nuevas emociones en su corazón, cuando la muchacha se frenó para llamarle.

—Casi lo olvido. Crono, ¿recuerdas el proyecto secreto en el que había estado trabajado hace unos meses?

—Sí. ¿No lo habías abandonado ya?

—Bueno, sí, es porque me comprometí y le di prioridad a otras cosas —gruñó un poco, haciendo lamentar al chico preguntar—. Como sea, estos días para distraerme lo continué y ya pude terminarlo. Pienso montarlo en la feria Milenaria, ¿Quieres ir a verlo mañana por la mañana? Serías el primero antes que el resto durante la exposición de la noche.

—Lo siento, pero estaré ocupado haciéndole un trabajo al alcalde de Porre.

—Entonces ven en la tarde, en lo que termino de montarlo para entonces.

—Por supuesto, iré. Gracias.

—Pero vas.

—No me lo perderé por nada, sé lo que significa para ti —le sonrió con gallardearía.

—No hablo de eso galán. ¡Es porque este invento será el del siglo, revolucionará la era de la tecnología y cambiará a todo el mundo!

Lucca o se daba cuenta que Cromo temblaba.

—No abras usado electricidad, ¿o sí? Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.

—Eso fue hace meses. El vapor es cosa del pasado, la electricidad es el futuro.

—Pero el vapor no pica tanto el cuerpo —murmura al recordar la fuerte descarga eléctrica recibida en el anterior invento fallido de su amiga.

—Ya lo verás, tú ve. Estoy segura que muchos quedaran sorprendidos.

Se marchó tras despedirse de Crono, dejándolo más tranquilo y feliz por la conversa que habían tenido. El muchacho comenzó a arrepentirse un poco por haberse echado para atrás en respecto al compromiso, aunque por otro lado Lucca tenía razón, un poco de tiempo para dar orden a sus sentimientos haría maravillas; eso y que hubiere tenido que sufrir por adelantado unas dosis extra de las creativas excentricidades de su mujer. A la larga piensa podría acostumbrarse. Le vino el temor que durante la espera alguien gane el corazón de la joven inventora. Pese a lo que ella crea, no es como él, que por sí mismo piensa nunca encontrará a otra mujer que llegue a amarlo.


	5. A II 1

**PRIMERA PARTE - EL PORTAL**

**Capítulo II - La mucama prófuga**

**1**

En plaza Leene las campanas comenzaron más temprano aquél repique que se escuchaba siempre por todo Truce por las mañanas, pero esta ocasión parecían darle más intensidad a su melodía y de forma más prolongada debido al gran día que era. El comienzo de la feria celebrada en honor al cumpleaños número Mil del reino de Guardia.

La señora Tamara Degjel, una mujer joven de cabello castaño con las fachas de una campesina, subió a la habitación de su hijo, la noche anterior le había pedido que lo levantara temprano en caso de no poder despertarse, algo que le extrañó un poco, siendo que ese día todas las actividades se suspenderían por estar feriado; supuso que el muchacho deseaba disfrutar desde temprano la celebración de la Feria Milenaria, aunque daba igual siendo que duraría dos semanas enteras debido a la importancia del milésimo aniversario.

Arriba, tal y como lo profetizó él mismo, estaba profundamente dormido y el repique de las campanas lo escuchaba apenas como un lejano tintineo.

—Crono… —Le llamó— ¡Crono!

El pelirrojo mostró la cara de entre las sábanas, estaba un poco ojeroso. Su madre le miró conteniendo la reprimenda.

—Bueno días, Crono.

—Buenos días, Mamá.

—¿Puedo saber por qué estas desvelado? —Su hijo palideció—. Adivino. Estuviste tan impaciente anoche por que llegara el día de la feria, que no lograste dormir, ¿verdad?

—No puedo ocultarte nada mamá.

Por lo bajo, agradeció que su madre no sospechara sobre sus intenciones referentes a conseguir dinero para una espada. Ella no consentiría que se costease una auténtica aunque tuvieran dinero de sobra; consideraba las armas bastantes peligrosas. De por sí con esfuerzo, aceptaba que Sir Dianos le instruyera en las artes del kendo y esgrima.

—No te preocupes, cielo. Este día no hay que levantarse a trabajar, todo mundo estará celebrando en plaza Leene. —Mencionaba ilusionada abriendo las cortinas de la habitación segando a Crono unos instantes— Había olvidado lo bonito que hacen sonar las campanas durante los aniversarios de guardia. ¿A que no hubieras imaginado nacer para ver los mil años del Reino?

—Sí, eso creo. Mamá, ¿no te molestaría que fuera desde ahora a la feria?

—Por supuesto que puedes, aunque no entiendo por qué, a esta hora no hay nada aún, es muy temprano.

—Es un capricho que me nació de ser el primero en asistir.

—Entonces ve, pero antes deja que te prepare un rápido desayuno.

Crono salió de la cama, tenía poco tiempo para desayunar e irse a Porre deprisa. Después de haber hablado ayer con Lucca, se encontró en la alcaldía de Truce al alcalde de Porre, por suerte aún no conseguía para la fiesta de su hijo Edgar, un bufón que aceptara el trabajo en días festivos por la miseria que ofrecía. Crono le pidió el trabajo y sin más remedio, el alcalde aceptó teniéndole en claro que lo quería temprano, la fiesta sería en la mañana porque después la familia iría a la feria Milenaria. Así que se dio prisa poniéndose una playera blanca, unos pantalones azules crema y un chaleco del mismo color. Las prendas de tela barata estaban algo roídas pero daba igual, en Porre el alcalde le daría un traje de bufón y se cambiaría de todas maneras. Hizo un par de sentadillas para despejarse y cogió su espada de madera, aunque en el desierto de Fiona no hubiera monstruos, no estaba de más andar preparado. Haría calor en el desierto y su cabello largo solo incitaría la incomodidad, por ello se colocó una cinta blanca en la frente para que el cabello no le callera por el rostro o el cuello.

Cuando bajó al comedor, su madre estaba metiendo en un pequeño morral parte de la tarta de fresas de la cena pasada. "Tigre", el gato cetrino que tenían por mascota intentaba alcanzarlo con sus patas, pero su madre lo alejaba. Una vez lista, la madre le entregó la prenda, Crono se la pasó por el cuello para que le quedara colgando en el brazo. Una vez más, le agradeció a su madre. Ella estaba muy entusiasmada desde anoche, cuando le contó la forma que reconcilió su amistad con Lucca.

—Ve con cuidado, Crono. ¡Ah, casi se me olvida! —La buena mujer le entregó unas monedas que extrajo de los bolsillos de su faldón— Toma.

—Madre, no lo necesito, en verdad.

—Pero yo te lo quiero dar, además me has ayudado mucho en las cosechas de esta temporada, es justo que tomes un poco para que te diviertas. Quizá puedas invitarle algo a Lucca ahora que volvieron a hablarse.

—Mamá. En serio no lo necesito, y lo de Lucca… bueno.

—Ya sé que quedaron como amigos, pero no importa, después de todo, tú mismo dijiste que ha comenzado a llamarte la atención. Así que insisto.

Su hijo le besó en la mejilla agradecido por las monedas de plata. Apenas estaba por salir, cuando sintió un poco de remordimiento al haber recibido dinero siendo que iba por más para sus propios propósitos. Tigre lo observó con sospecha, emitiendo un débil maullido.

—Mamá… yo —se contuvo a tiempo—, lamento haberte decepcionado con el compromiso.

—Anda, hijo que ya te has disculpado de sobra. No te negaré que me hubiera agradado verme pronta con nietos, pero no hay cuidado, yo sé que un día estarás listo para formar tu propia familia. Tengo fe en ti, quiero que te comportes.

—Gracias.

* * *

**CHICAVICTORIA **- Muchas gracias en verdad por seguir la historia. Espero mantener tu interés a lo largo del relato que va para largo. Saludos.


	6. A II 2

**PRIMERA PARTE - EL PORTAL**

**Capítulo II - La mucama prófuga**

**2**

Fue una sorpresa ver aún oscuro parte del cielo, apenas faltaban unos minutos para el amanecer y las campanas de la plaza continuaban sonando, se preguntó si los vecinos no les molestaría levantarse tan temprano a causa del ruido, pero pronto recordó que la mayoría de ellos no eran campesinos como él, sino comerciantes que se dirigirían a la plaza para levantar sus puestos y vender sus mercancías, mismas que su y él madre cultivaban a cambio de un bajo salario. Suspiró pensando en la dudosa ventaja de los suyos.

El desierto de Fiona no era muy extenso, en tres o cuatro horas podría cruzarlo a pie tomando un atajo para llegar a Porre, haría una hora en el Ferry que no tomaría, aunque si usaba el dinero que le dio su madre… ¡No! No podía gastar ese dinero, se lo regresaría en cuanto volviera a casa, era muy activo por lo que no le costaría mucho llegar, pero era muy temprano aún. Tal vez si se dejaba caer en Plaza Leene para echar una ojeada, ¿por qué no? No demoraría nada. Sentía curiosidad por ver la plaza desierta para después verla en la tarde abarrotada de gente y puestos.

Una media hora después llegaba al cerro donde la Plaza había sido construida hace ya casi cuatrocientos años a un lado de un cañón en una zona montañosa. Tal y como imaginaba el sitio estaba desierto, salvo por un hombre y una chica que nunca había visto en el pueblo. La chica tendría quizá unos veinte años, probablemente la nieta del hombre que lucía más viejo. Era rechoncho, tenía un inmenso bigote canoso y vestía extravagante: un traje azul con todo y chaleco, quizá un mercader noble; usaba unos anteojos azules y un inmenso sombrero que a Crono le recordaba una corona, pero echa de tela.

El viejo desenvolvía con cuidado unos paquetes alargados mientras la chica montaba el puesto, Crono se acercó curioso de forma disimulada para averiguar lo que el viejo vendería. Una empuñadura se asomó de uno de los paquetes seguido de una gran, imponente y brillante hoja. Sin recato, se acercó al anciano maravillado por la espada.

—¡Buena mañana! Disculpe, señor.

—¡Oh, el primer cliente! —Exclamó la muchachilla al verle— Se lo dije señor Melchor, que en el reino Guardia conseguiría clientes de manera rápida.

El viejo gruñó sin darle importancia a las palabras de su ayudante sin dejar de desenvolver el resto de las espadas. La chica arrastró a Crono al puesto a medio construir mostrándole algunas de las espadas que Melchor ya había colocado en exhibición.

—¡Mira esta maravilla, muchacho! Es una espada de latón muy resistente, ideal para la defensa contra monstruos. Tienes que llevártela, tan solo cuesta doce piezas de plata.

Eso era justo lo que su madre le había dado, pero seguía decidido a no gastarse ese dinero, además ya tenía contemplado comprarse una espada de hierro en Porre y el alcalde le había prometido treinta piezas de plata y dos de oro; aunque la de hierro no lucía tan mal, la de la hoja que brillaba le llamaba la atención.

—Disculpa, ¿cuánto cuesta esa?

—Cincuenta piezas de oro —contestó el anciano sin despegar su vista de los paquetes.

Crono se quedó helado, esa cantidad no la había visto nunca junta, no podría pagar eso. Quizá Sir Dianos fuera el único capaz de pagarla pero él no. La vendedora notó el asombro en su posible cliente, por lo que añadió de nuevo.

—Como te decía, la de latón es muy útil para la defensa personal, si sabes algo de esgrima te podría ser…

—Ah… no, disculpe. Creo que me daré una vuelta después. Gracias.

—Por nada, si quieres cambiar de opinión en cuanto a la espada, solo pregunta por Melchor el herrero o Sofía. También compramos joyas de cualquier clase.

—¿Compran joyas?

—Sí, este tipo paga buen dinero por joyas como anillos, pendientes, aretes y otras cosas similares.

—Solo joyería fina —añadió Melchor de mal modo aún ordenando las espadas.

Con esfuerzo, el joven se alejó lo que pudo de Sofía que parecía decidida a venderle algo. Sin duda eran de Choras, pueblo de comerciantes, aunque el anciano no parecía tan entusiasmado como la chica, quizá él fuera de algún otro lugar, de cualquier manera no tenía ninguna joya para empeñar. ¿Adónde iría ahora? Lo más probable era que Lucca no llegara hasta dentro de un par de horas más. Temió estar perdiendo tiempo valioso por estar fisgando por ahí en vez de comenzar su marcha hacia a Porre. Sería mejor irse, pero antes se daría una vuelta rápida por el campanario central para coger un poco de suerte.

En Porre había una leyenda sobre las campanas que el rey Guardia XXI mandó a construir para su esposa, la reina Leene. Se decía que si uno hacía una oración al pie de éstas traerían buena suerte, ahora sí que necesitaría y mucha. Observando el suelo por las escaleras mira su sombra, eleva el rostro y se da cuenta que poco a poco está comenzando a amanecer, ¡sería mejor que corriera si no quería que se le hiciese muy tarde con el alcalde!

Sube aprisa las escaleras, a unos escasos metros de la cópula del campanario corre, y… ¡Choca! Una persona que como él iba deprisa hacia las campanas desde otra dirección se le encontró de forma inesperada. El chico no se dio cuenta de mucho, sólo que cuando iba corriendo algo bastante macizo le golpeó el pecho y ya estaba en el suelo. Cree haber escuchado algo caerse además de él.

Levanta medio cuerpo con cuidado pues el pecho le duele, observa del lado opuesto a una persona que tiene las manos sobre su rostro intentando levantarse tambaleante, sin duda fue su cabeza lo que lo golpeó de aquella manera. La persona echa la cabeza hacia atrás y deja al pelirrojo un espectáculo poco común a sus ojos

Ese cuerpo solo podía pertenecer a una mujer. Llevaba unos pantaloncillos blancos traslúcidos, una atrevida camiseta que solamente cubría su busto en grácil desarrollo, dejando a placer visual su contorneada figura juvenil y su ombligo. La persona regresa su cabeza hacia delante y Crono enmudece al ver a una hermosa jovencita como de catorce años de ojos verdes, con su cabello rubio castaño agarrado por un listón. Un tanto atontada aún, se dirige hacia el muchacho que ya se esperaba un regaño de su parte por correr a ciegas.

—Lo siento mucho, perdóneme ¿no le lastimé?

—Ah… no. No tiene por que disculparse.

—En verdad tengo qué, fue mi culpa pues estaba corriendo sin ver a donde.

—Descuida, está bien. Creo que yo hacía lo mismo.

Un poco más centrada, la chica se sacude el polvo, se lleva una mano al pecho y de pronto palidece al bajar su mirada, observa con desesperación a su alrededor siguiendo sus pasos desde donde había llegado. Sin entender su reacción, Crono se levanta y va hacia el campanario para pedir suerte y partir, cuando un brillo desvía su mirada hacia al suelo. A sus pies se encuentra un pendiente con una hermosa piedra verde grisácea brillando. Lo levanta tratando de descifrar que es esa piedra, quizá un ópalo o una esmeralda, era algo finamente tallado, más no en exceso permitiéndole un aire natural mineral. Vuelve su mirada hacia por donde se fue la joven y no la encuentra, quizá eso era lo que buscaba. Está seguro que esa joya debe de valer mucho dinero sin duda, podría… ¿por qué no? Si llevaba esa joya, esa niña debía de ser una noble, su padre seguramente tenía dinero suficiente para comprarle otra.

Baja aprisa las escaleras para encontrarse con Sofía, la ayudante de Melchor que continuaba haciéndose un lío para montar el puesto, pero cuyos ojos se abrieron al observar de nuevo al joven cliente de hace un momento acercándose con miedo.

—¡Pero hola de nuevo! Parece que has cambiado de opinión en cuanto a la espada de latón. Estoy dispuesta a hacerte una rebaja por solo diez piezas de plata.

—Anda, que no vine a comprar sino a vender. ¿Cuánto me darías por esto?

Los ojos de Sofía se maravillaron con el pendiente que Crono le mostró. Lo examina un instante confusa, y dudosa por calcular el precio sin reconocer qué clase de piedra es esa, termina llamando al herrero para que le auxilie.

—Melchor. Por favor, ayúdame que no puedo evaluar esto.

Con fastidio, el viejo se acerca y toma la joya. Al verla el rostro de Melchor palideció tanto como el de la chica del campanario cuando se vio sin su costosa prenda.

—¿Dónde has conseguido esto, truhán? —Le pregunta amenazante.

—Yo, ah… ¿importa? Cua… ¿Cuánto me dará por él? —Contesta inseguro a la acusación del herrero.

—No puedo comprarte esto. Esta joya es más valiosa de lo que has pensado al apañártela ladronzuelo.

—¿Por qué asegura que la he robado?

—Porque bien pudiste encontrarla en un pozo, pero eso no la hace tuya. Esta joya solo tuvo, tiene y tendrá un dueño. Ahora lárgate y llévate el pendiente.

Sofía miraba atónita la disputa entre Melchor y Crono, nunca había visto al herrero tan agresivo como ahora. Asustado por que el viejo podría acusarle con algún guardia, cogió el pendiente y se alejó subiendo las escaleras a la parte superior de la plaza dejando a los comerciantes de espadas.

—¡Por qué le regresaste el pendiente si dices que se lo robó! Pudiste habértelo quedado, o me lo pudiste dar si no lo querías. —Le restregó en cara su joven ayudante.

—Ese es mi asunto, no me hagas preguntas y has de cuenta que nada pasó.

Ella obedeció temerosa de enfrentarlo, pero no se dejó engañar. A partir de ese momento el herrero estuvo con aire ausente y perturbado el resto del día.

Buscando, buscando, Crono finalmente encontró a la jovencita que perdió el pendiente. La muchacha aún continuaba buscándolo, la halló agachada debajo de una tarima. El pelirrojo resintió fuerte su acción con culpa. Sin duda su madre y Lucca se decepcionarían de él si supieran lo que intentó hacer. Por lo menos ese era un error que sabe puede enmendar a tiempo.

—¡Oye, disculpa!

La chica se golpeó de nuevo en la cabeza al intentar salir de debajo rápidamente, Crono sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho recordando el encontronazo que se dieron. Ella le reconoció, y con una mano en la cabeza le saludó.

—Ah, hola. ¿No eres al que golpeé por accidente hace un rato?

—Sí, el mismo. Disculpa, ¿y no has sido tú quien ha perdido esto?

Le mostró el pendiente en su mano. Ella recuperó su color y con un leve sonrojo se dirigió corriendo hasta él haciéndolo temer que le embistiera de nuevo, pero la joven se detuvo a tiempo para mirar el pendiente en la mano del chico un momento pensativa. Tras unos incómodos segundos para Crono, ella gritó con gran entusiasmo asustándolo un poco sin querer.

—¡Sí, es mi pendiente!

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó sarcásticamente palpándose el pecho.

—Así es, es una reliquia de mi familia. Ya estaba asustada porque creí que lo había perdido. ¿Me lo devolvería?

—Ah… mejor no, es que está muy bonito —bromeó alzándolo para dejarlo fuera de su alcance, viendo el dulce rostro casi inocente de la muchachilla.

—Por favor. Me meteré en líos si regreso sin él.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el muchacho se dio cuenta que Sofía estaba espiándole desde las escaleras, debió de darse cuenta que fue descubierta porque bajó de inmediato a su puesto sin ser disimulada. No queriendo tener problemas con esa chica y el viejo, le regresó el pendiente a la jovencita entregándoselo en sus manos.

—Solo bromeaba, toma. No era mi intención robártelo.

—¿Una broma? Lo siento, no soy muy buena para convivir con la gente ordinaria, ¡Quize decir…! ¡No insinuaba…! Por favor señor, discúlpeme por mi modo de hablar, soy un poco boba —Contestó apresurada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Descuida, no te disculpes que ya sabes que es de mala educación que un noble se disculpe con un campesino.

—¡Es usted un campesino! Nunca había visto uno, ¿ara la tierra? ¿cultiva verduras?

—Ah… sí. Con mi madre, cosechamos zanahorias y tomates.

—¡Increíble!

El muchacho estaba sorprendido por la reacción de esa chiquilla, realmente era más ingenua de lo que se había imaginado. ¿Qué clase de nobles eran sus padres? Pero no estaba para discutir la manera en que los de clase alta criaban a sus vástagos, se le hacía algo tarde para la fiesta del alcalde. Aunque de repente le daba temor dejarla sola, cualquiera podría secuestrarla para pedir un rescate. Se veía tan delicada además que no parecía valerse mucho por sí misma.

—Bueno, sabes, tengo que irme. ¿Acaso has venido sola a la feria?

—Sí, pero cuando llegué no había nadie.

—Es porque es muy temprano.

—¿Entonces por qué ha venido usted?

—A perder el tiempo en lo que voy a hacer un trabajo a Porre.

—¡Vas a Porre, el pueblo del sur! ¡Nunca he estado ahí! ¿Me diría como se llega?

—¿Es que no conoces nada de nada?

—Yo… soy nueva en Truce, sabe. No conozco mucho de por aquí.

—Pues que problema, serías propensa a perderte sin orientación.

—Ahora que lo dice, sí es verdad ¿No le incomodaría pedirle acompañarle un poco, señor? No le sería un problema.

Esta sensación era extraña para Crono. Después de Lucca, esa joven era la segunda que se dirigía a él sin hablarle grosero, más la primera en tratarle con tan cuidado respeto.

—Pero… una noble no debería andar acompañada por un bastardo como yo. —Mencionó a propósito para quitársela de encima sin culpabilidad; los nobles por lo general no son muy tolerantes con los hijos ilegítimos o fuera de los matrimonios, y en ocasiones con los campesinos. Si le permitía acompañarle, tarde o temprano la chiquilla comenzaría de remilgosa y hasta ahí llegaría el respeto que le tomaba en ese momento. Sería mejor terminarlo de una vez.

—No le entiendo ¿Por qué dice esas cosas, señor?

—Pues, verás. Soy un hijo sin padre. ¿Entiendes?

—Eso sí, pero por qué cree que soy una noble, señor.

No hablaba en serio, la noticia de que era un bastardo no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. Consternado, le señaló el lujoso pendiente como una pista a su suposición como noble.

—Ah, esto. Es la única joya de mi familia. Se ha pasado de generación en generación, por lo que no cuenta mucho. En realidad yo soy una mucama.

—¿De verdad? ¿Pero en donde sirves?

—Solía servir en el Castillo Guardia.

Eso era una sorpresa, nunca se imaginó que ella trabajara en el castillo. Crono cerró la boca al darse cuenta que todavía la mantenía abierta.

—¡En el castillo! Pero se supone que no permiten la entrada de los pueblerinos.

—Lo que pasa es que la servidumbre vive en el castillo, en los aposentos del segundo piso, pero yo ya no trabajo ahí, señor.

—Entiendo, pero deja de tutearme y llamarme señor. Yo soy quién debería de hacerlo pues a leguas se ve que tu casta es superior a la mía.

—No diga eso, nadie es superior a nadie solo por la posición que tiene. No me dirá que en serio cree en esas tonterías. Además, ¿cuál es entonces su nombre?

—Ah… lo siento. Mi nombre es Crono Degjel, y usted es…

—Pero que bonito nombre. ¡Eh! Bueno, yo soy… Marle, ¡sí! Marle… Q'bey. Un placer Crono.

—El placer es mío, Marle.

—Entonces me permitirías acompañarte.

—No lo sé. Es una travesía muy larga la que haré a Porre, y solo iré a un pequeño trabajo como bufón en una fiesta infantil y luego regresaré.

—¡Un bufón! Me gustan los bufones, me gustaría participar como una al menos una vez.

La cara de Marle irradiaba encanto. Aunque sus reacciones parecían a momentos exageradas, su entusiasmo era auténtico. Había algo que la muchachilla irradiaba atrayendo misteriosamente a Crono.

—Vamos, acéptame por lo menos como tu ayudante en la fiesta, te aseguro que no te defraudaré. Por favor.

—No tienes por qué rogarme. Privilegio el que me das a mí por desear mi compañía. Por supuesto que puedes acompañarme en este momento, si no te importa el caminar mucho.

—¡Eres un todo un caballero! Gracias, Crono. Le seguiré con su permiso.

—Vuelves a tutearme, en serio que no es necesario —de hecho lo hacía sentir algo engreído e incómodo—. Entonces démonos prisa, que llegaremos algo tarde.

Los dos salieron de la plaza siendo seguido Crono por la mirada sospechosa de Sofía. Crono la ignoró dándole un vistazo rápido al anciano Melchor a quien a su suerte ya le daba igual la suerte del chico. Marle se mantuvo ignorante del asunto.

* * *

**CHICAVICTORIA** - Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Aunque no merezco por completo el crédito de la trama, me alegra saber que soy capaz de aportarle un lado más humano a la historia a través de las subtramas personales de los protagonistas.

**NISHA ATHALWOLF** - Gracias por tus comentarios. Trataré de tener más cuidado con la ortografía, deseo que este proyecto se vea tan pulcro como si se tratase de la autentica novelización oficial. Lo continuaré tratando de mantener la mayor fidelidad al juego, al mismo tiempo de escribir un punto de vista único del mismo.


	7. A II 3

**PRIMERA PARTE - EL PORTAL**

**Capítulo II - La mucama prófuga**

**3**

Una vez fuera de la plaza, Crono y Marle caminaron un momento por Truce para dirigirse al desierto. Marle observaba con sorpresa cada rincón del pueblo; sin duda sus padres debían ser criados de guardia y ella creció en el castillo para que el mundo exterior le pareciera una cosa fantástica.

—¡Oye, bastardo de Truce!

Los dos reaccionaron al instante, hacía tiempo que no llamaban así a Crono, de hecho se frenaron esos comentarios cuando se comprometió con Lucca, ya se imaginaba que era cuestión de tiempo para que la gente volviera a retomar su viejo apodo. Se trataba de un comerciante que vivía aún con sus abuelos y su hermana, ella estaba presente viendo la humillación de Crono bastante divertida. Pudo ignorarlos en otras circunstancias, pero le habían gritado delante de su acompañante y eso fue el motivo de su frustración.

—¡Tengo un nombre, sabes! —Gritó el pelirrojo encarándolos a distancia— No gastes saliva conmigo, mejor ve al festival a molestar a otro.

—Yo quiero ir al festival —se quejó la otra muchacha observando con apatía a su hermano.

—Sabes que los abuelos se han ido temprano al festival.

—Es injusto, ¿a qué van?

—Nunca se es demasiado viejo para recoger puntos de plata. Aparte, tenemos que vigilar nuestra mercancía para que cierta gentuza no intente robársela. —vuelve la mirada hacia Crono— ¿O no? Bastardo.

Harto de esas palabras, prefirió seguir de largo ignorándoles, no soportaba que Marle escuchara esos insultos, temió que la bella joven rubia deseara unírseles al entender con quien estaba y lo dejara de pronto. Pero ella no avanzó. Había un semblante furioso en su ingenua compañera, y una mirada con ira dirigida al comerciante.

—¡Por qué no vienes a decirnos eso de frente si te crees tan valiente!

—No se meta en estos asuntos señorita. Siga mi consejo y aléjese de esa gentuza que ofende al mundo por el solo hecho de haber nacido… ¡Ah!

A pesar de estar a una distancia considerable de ellos, eso no impidió a Marle arrojar con rapidez la piedrita que recogió y centrarla en la frente del hombre. A su lado, la chica se agachó para auxiliar a su hermano el cuál había caído al suelo tras perder el equilibrio, la piedra no era muy grande pero si le había marcado la frente con un punto rojo. Crono casi se quedaba mudo por el asombro a causa de la acción de Marle, ella parecía orgullosa de su proeza.

—Nadie debería hablar mal de la gente así.

—Pero, Marle… yo, gracias.

—No hay por qué. No acabo de entender por qué la gente le da tanta importancia a la manera en que uno nace.

Alejándose escuchando a lo lejos las maldiciones de la hermana contra ellos, Crono se detuvo para hablar un momento con Marle, aún impresionado que siendo una desconocida aún para él, le hubiese defendido de una forma en que ni siquiera Lucca lo hubiera hecho.

—Marle, te agradezco lo de hace un momento pero no debiste de tomarte así las cosas. Ellos tienen razón, soy inferior por mi casta, eso…

—¿Y qué si no tienes un padre? Tú me has dicho que tienes a tu madre. Y esos hombres por mí que sean reyes, son muy groseros e inferiores a ti. Tú eres educado y muy atento conmigo, estás por encima de su posición pese a lo que se establezca.

Esta vez el pelirrojo no pudo hacer ningún tipo de recriminación. Las palabras de Marle lo dejaron perplejo, ¿quién demonios era esa chica que con tanta vehemencia le defendía de los abusos y lo trataba como a un igual?

—Bueno, vale. Gracias en verdad.

—Pues olvidémonos de esto y vayamos al puerto.

—¿Al puerto?

—Donde más podríamos coger un Ferry que nos llevé a Porre.

—En realidad, Marle. No tengo dinero suficiente para tomar el Ferry, pensaba cruzar el desierto de Fiona a pie.

—¡Todo el desierto! Eso es increíble, no creí que tuvieras tan buena condición. Pero creo que llegaríamos muy tarde a la fiesta que dices si vamos por nuestros medios. Déjame pagar a mí los boletos del Ferry de ambos. Al regresar, si insistes podríamos ir por Fiona.

—No puedo permitir que gastes tu dinero en mí.

—No te pongas así, que mira llevo mi sueldo y quiero divertirme con él en la feria, y las cosas son más divertidas cuando tienes a alguien con quien compartirlas. Mira.

La muchachilla sacó de sus ropas unas tres bolsillas anudadas, aparentemente llenas de monedas. A tientas, Crono supuso que se trataban alrededor de ochenta piezas de plata, pero cuando Marle abrió una de las bolsas, se quedó impresionado al observar que se traban de piezas de oro.

—¡Por mi nombre, aquí debes de tener como ochenta piezas de oro!

—En realidad son cien.

—¿Pero esto es lo que gana una mucama del castillo? Qué sorpresa, entonces Sir Dianos a de ganar por lo menos tres veces más.

Marle palideció de pronto.

—¿Tú conoces a Sir Dianos?

—Por supuesto, es mi maestro de espada. No me sorprende que lo conozcas, ya que él es el capitán de los caballeros de Guardia.

—He… sí, lo conozco. No me digas que de él es la fiesta.

—Que va, el maestro vive en Choras. No, la fiesta es para el hijo del alcalde.

—Que bien. Pues vamos.

—¿Por qué le temes tanto al maestro?

—¡Ah! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Tu reacción, lo hiciste como si no desearas toparte con él.

—Bueno, digamos que no es tanto que haya renunciado a mi trabajo en el castillo. De hecho sí lo hice, pero después de que me corrieran. Esto no es mi paga, sino mi indemnización.

—¿Pues qué hiciste?

—Uno que otro accidente donde Sir Dianos en persona me fue reprendiendo. No quiero seguir escuchándole ahora que por fin pude irme del Castillo.

—Ya veo. Descuida, aunque te lo encuentres no estaría en su derecho de reprenderte fuera del Castillo, además no perdería el tiempo en eso. Desde ayer ha estado molesto porque el Rey le obligó a cuidar a la princesa Nadia.

—¿Qué dices? Pero si ha sido el comandante Seto quien quedó al cuidado de la princesa.

—Sir Dianos le pidió ese favor a su amigo para librarse de ella.

La rubia comenzó a reír para sorpresa de Crono cuando llegaban al puerto. Antes de entrar su curiosidad pudo más.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, es solo que no creí que Sir Dianos llegara a temer de la princesa. Lo hubiera creído de todos los soldados del castillo, menos de él.

—No creo que sea temor, aunque... Bueno, de cualquier manera la princesa es una patada de mula.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Bueno, se dice que es bastante caprichosa y consentida. Sir Dianos me comentó que tiene intimidados a la mitad de los guardias del Castillo como comentas, pero también, vaya. Tú que trabajabas en el castillo, Marle, ¿es cierto el rumor que la princesa ordenó a un soldado que le dejara el ojo morado al príncipe de antigua Choras cuando este le pidió una pieza de baile?

—¡Yo estuve ahí y te puedo decir que eso es una mentira que propició el mismo príncipe! El no le pidió una pieza de baile, quería besarla sin su consentimiento; y no le ordenó a nadie golpearlo, fue la misma princesa quién le metió el puño en el ojo.

Sin duda eso era algo diferente a lo que esperaba oír. Crono se limitó a reír un poco por la anécdota mientras que Marle fruncía el ceño.

—No es divertido.

—No me río de lo que hizo el príncipe, sino de la reacción de la princesa, que fuera un golpe lo que le dio en lugar de abofetearlo.

—La princesa no se anda con ese tipo de recatos, ¿y qué esperabas a lo que hizo ese tipo? En su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, tú mismo ponte en su posición ¿Cómo reaccionarías si de pronto me lanzara a tus brazos besándote sin tu consentimiento sin apenas conocerme?

—Esta bien, mejor apresurémonos —añadió rápido para no tener que contestar, tratando de disimular su rostro enrojecido.

Cuando entraron a la taquilla del puerto, notaron a un hombre extraño, con la mirada centrada en la ventanilla haciendo unas anotaciones al mismo tiempo sin ver su libreta.

—¡Aquí va uno!

Curiosos por saber lo que se trataba, los chicos se asomaron por la ventanilla observando como en el centro del mar que dividía los continentes, en el interior de un torbellino un potente géiser lanzaba un gran torrente de agua a presión.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Marle.

—Ni idea —respondió el vigilante— he estado investigando el fenómeno. Ese remolino lanza su torrente cada seis horas. Creo que está relacionado con los temblores que hemos tenido por estas décadas.

—Pero no hemos tenido un solo temblor en casi un año.

—Es verdad, pero no estar por demás el prepararse.

—No le hagan caso, está loco —añadió una voz al fondo de la taquilla.

Crono la reconoció como la hija mayor del comerciante principal en Truce: Elaine. Miraba con ojos tristes por la otra ventanilla.

—Hola Elaine —Le saludó Crono acercándose con Marle—. ¿Qué has sabido de tu hermano? ¿Todavía sigue en Choras?

—Aún no, ando preocupada, hace ya un mes que partió.

—Estoy segura que está bien, no se ponga triste —añadió Marle dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía—. Si le pides un deseo al mar, veras que este te lo traerá de vuelta. Eso me solía decir mi madre cuando era pequeña.

—Si solo Fritz volviera, no pediría nada más.

Un tanto cansada por estar esa tarde como todos los días de pie, tomó asiento en una de las sillas del puerto.

—Espero que se encuentre bien y sepa que no le he olvidado. No me presten atención, ¿y quién es ella, Crono?

—Ah, ella es Marle, es nueva en Truce. Marle, ella es Elaine.

—Encantada. —Respondió.

—¡Oigan ustedes!

Voltearon observando al encargado del puerto agitar su mano con unos boletos mientras que una cantidad de pasajeros salían dirigiéndose al Ferry anclado de afuera.

—¿No van a tomar el Ferry? Estamos por salir y el próximo no arribará hasta dentro de una hora.

Apresurados, la pareja se despidió de Elaine a la vez que Marle sacaba uno de los saquillos con oro. Pagó con cuatro piezas de oro y el encargado le devolvió seis de plata. Salieron y subieron en el Ferry. Se trataba de un bote pequeño rojo con la capacidad suficiente para quince pasajeros. Su principal atractivo era su motor de vapor, el cual impulsaba una rueda timonel para impulsar el bote.

La gente estaba algo apretujada, muchos irían a ver a sus familiares a Porre para festejar con ellos el Milenio de Guardia. Con trabajo, Marle y Crono lograron encontrar lugar cerca de la proa. Cuando tomaron asiento, el hambre hizo eco en el estómago de Crono al que se le ocurrió sacar de su pequeño morral el trozo de tarta. Lo dividió ofreciéndole una parte a Marle.

—¿Gustas? Es de fresas. La hizo mi madre anoche.

—¡Encantada!

Gustosa comió sin recato a grandes bocados el trozo de la tarta sorprendiendo a Crono. Había esperado algunos modales de ella, siendo que trabajaba en el castillo. Sonrió pensando que pobres a pobres, todos debían de ser iguales en cualquier parte y no debería de irse con miramientos, aunque claro él comió su parte con mayor recato y sin ensuciarse tanto la boca con las fresas.

—¡Estuvo deliciosa! —Alabó su acompañante con la boca pintada de rojo y algunas semillas pequeñas— Tu madre es una gran cocinera.

—Gracias, pero no es para tanto. Ten.

Apenada al darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba, tomó sonrojada el pañuelo de Crono para limpiarse la boca. Se lo regresó y durante el camino el muchacho se puso a observar el cielo, le gustaba hacerlo cada vez que se mantenía en paz para darle forma a las nubes con su imaginación. Cuando miraba a un dragón de nubes, se percató que la joven doncella no apartaba su vista de él.

—¿Qué te sucede, Marle?

—¿Eh? Oh… nada. Solo pensaba.

—¿Puedo enterarme de qué?

—Nada, boberías. Es solo que he estado mucho tiempo en el castillo, casi desde siempre, por eso no sabía muy bien como era afuera de las paredes. ¿Todos los campesinos son como tú, o los comerciantes como esa chica, o el miserable que te ofendía?

—No lo sé. Supongo que no, Eleine es comerciante y no me molesta, a diferencia de Fritz. ¿Conoces a personas que sean todas iguales por su clase social?

—Sí, por desgracia. Los nobles.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno. El castillo además de sirvientes y soldados, está lleno de nobles. A todos los que me ha tocado conocer son iguales. El dinero es el centro del mundo para ellos tanto como la posición social. Sus únicas preocupaciones son cómo hacerse más ricos y que sus hijos e hijas tengas buenos matrimonios para asegurar la descendencia y con eso el status.

—No todos son tan malos, tengo una amiga que es noble y se porta muy atenta conmigo. Más que un igual me trata como a su hermano —"o me trataba, ahora las cosas son ligeramente diferentes", pensó.

—¿En serio? Me gustaría conocerla, sería agradable conocer a otra persona de buen corazón como tú.

Marle ahora miraba el paisaje mientras que Crono estaba observándola esta vez olvidándose de las nubes. Mirándola de perfil hacia el mar notó la gran belleza de esa niña; no solo eso, su ingenuidad, inocencia, incluso el aire agresivo que se daba a veces, le atraían de sobremanera.

—¡Mira, esas tierras Crono! ¿Es Choras?

—¿Cómo? Ah, esas. No, no lo son. Son las tierras de Medina.

—¿El lugar donde sólo los místicos habitan? Increíble. ¿Alguna vez has ido ahí?

—Para nada, no creo que muchos hombres se atrevan a pararse por ahí. Los místicos comparten mucho resentimiento hacia los humanos, y son muy peligrosos.

—¿Por la guerra de hace cuatrocientos años? Tampoco he llego a comprender muy bien cómo es que una persona puede tener tanto rencor a otra que no conoce, solo por un error de sus antepasados en una pelea en la que ninguno participó directamente.

—Quizá es la única característica que el hombre comparte con ellos.

Marle asintió, y juntos se quedaron observando el continente hasta verlo desaparecer. Unos minutos después, el Ferry se detenía en el puerto de Porre tras la llamada del capitán para desembarcar.

En tierra firme. Los muchachos estiraron un poco el cuerpo antes de dirigirse a la alcaldía. Marle le preguntaba a Crono sobre el acto que había planeado, y este le detallaba algunos chistes ensayados para la ocasión, así como unos sencillos trucos de magia. La muchacha estaba divertida por su plan, le apoyaba diciéndole el éxito que sería; Crono pensó si realmente sus bromas y actividades eran buenas, o era la sencillez de Marle lo que las volvía tan divertidas para ella.

—¿Y en qué ayudaré? ¿Seré tu asistente?

—Si no te molesta.

—¡Por supuesto que no, será divertido!

Mientras pasaban por el poblado de Porre, que resultaba tan fascinante como Truce para Marle, a diferencia de Crono que le resultaba un poco familiar; escucharon algunos cuchicheos de los habitantes recién levantados; unos acerca de lo grandioso del día, mientras que otros planeaban o detallaban sus actividades, incluso llegaron a escuchar a alguien murmurando: «Escuchaste que la hija de Taban Gendius montará uno de sus inventos», «dice haber hecho el invento del siglo», «A que fracasa como los otros». Sin duda Lucca también se había hecho su propia fama en Porre por sus propias acciones.

Llegaron a la casa del alcalde. Su mujer estaba afuera colocando con su hija mayor los últimos arreglos del banquete para la fiesta. Los invitados apenas llegaban, cuando Crono se acercó, el alcalde Mento dejó sola a su hija gruñendo, para recriminarle al muchacho ignorando a Marle.

—¿Dónde andabas, te he estado esperando toda la mañana?

—Disculpe alcalde, se me ha hecho tarde. ¿Aún está en pie nuestro convenio?

—Recuerda que yo soy el alcalde, el hombre más rico de Porre, mantengo mis promesas. Además, tengo tanto dinero que no me importará quitarme un poco… ¡solo un poco, has entendido! Para darle a mi hijo en su fiesta un bufón por lo menos —Susurra para sí mismo—, eso me librará de costear los juguetes que le prometí. ¡Oye! ¿Quién es ella?

—Es mi amiga Marle, espero que no le importe que esté en la fiesta.

—Mucho gusto alcalde —añadió la joven cortésmente—, soy la asistente de Crono para sus actos.

—¿No pretenderás que te pague algo, he niña? —Preguntó el alcalde.

—Por supuesto que no, señor.

—Bien, porque si es así, será el chico quien te pague de lo que le daré a él: treinta piezas de plata y dos de oro, no más. Ahora suban a la habitación de Connie y prepárense, yo todavía tengo que arreglar esto. ¡Sandy, espero que ya están listos los aperitivos!

—¡Sí papá! —Contestó la muchacha de mala gana. Crono la saludó y pasando junto con Marle por donde estaba ella, alcanzaron a escuchar murmurando molesta— ¿la persona que más odio? Mi padre, claro.

El pelirrojo estaba apenado con Marle. Aún le incomodaba el hecho que aunque ambos fueran de clase baja, ella poseía una posición un poco más arriba que la suya, y ahora lo vería trabajar como un bufón. Le dirigió una mirada como pidiéndole un perdón, pero ella ignorando lo que pasaba por su cabeza, le aclaró con una sonrisa malinterpretando sus pensamientos.

—Descuida, no tienes que pagarme nada. Lo hago gratis.

—¿He? Sí, gracias Marle.

Arriba, una niña sacaba de un baúl un extraño traje: llevaba costuras y parches por todos lados de múltiples colores, estaba algo viejo y olía raro. Cuando se desocupó con el traje en la mano para abrirle a la pareja, el pelirrojo vio con disgusto lo que le tocaría ponerse. Sin duda el alcalde no repararía en gastos si se usaba lo mismo de los años pasados.

—Hola Crono, ya llegaste. ¿Y ella?

—Soy Marle. Mucho gusto pequeña Connie.

Resignado, el muchacho fue al fondo de la habitación tras el probador para cambiarse, mientras que Marle hacía conversación con Connie, la niña estaba algo preocupada.

—¿Viste los adornos y los postres que puso mi papá?

—¿Los globos y las galletas?, sí los vi.

—Mucha gente dice que papá es avaricioso y tacaño, pensaba que mentían, pero…

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso Connie, has oídos sordos a la gente. Mira, mi padre también es algo tacaño, pero le tolero en parte. Piensa que tu papá es un poco… bueno, ha… que quiere juntar dinero para que sus hijos tengan lo mejor. ¿Verdad Crono?

Desde el probador responde.

—Pues, ha… yo no llamaría lo mejor a los preparativos que vimos.

—¡Crono!

—Solo bromeaba. Bueno, aquí vamos.

El muchacho salió con sus ropas en una bolsa, mientras que ya llevaba puesto el colorido, viejo y desgastado traje de un bufón. En lugar de lucir ridículo como debería, daba un aspecto deprimente.

—¡Te ves genial Crono, serás un éxito! —Exclamó entusiasmada Marle mientras que Connie y Crono cuestionaban en silencio su sentido del humor.


	8. A II 4

**PRIMERA PARTE - EL PORTAL**

**Capítulo II - La mucama prófuga**

**4**

—Y ahora para mi acto final mi asistente Marle me ayudará.

Frente a la audiencia, Marle se le acercó sonriente para sacarle de la manga una serie de pañuelos entrelazados de distintos colores. Crono estaba un poco nervioso, a Marle se le notaba divertida por ser parte de la función, pero los niños junto con el festejado miraban aburridos y algunos bostezaban, mientras que al otro lado de la casa, Mento conversaba con algunos invitados, entre ellos el alcalde de Truce y algunos familiares.

Al término de la función, los niños se dirigieron afuera bastante decepcionados por los trucos de la pareja. Ambos suspiraron pensando que fue lo mejor que consiguieron con lo poco que el alcalde les entregó para preparar algo. Deseando irse de una buena vez, Crono le preguntó a la joven doncella si deseaba quedarse más tiempo, a ella parecía darle lo mismo mientras continuara bajo su compañía. Se dirigió con el alcalde para exigirle su paga de una vez, antes cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Alcalde Mento?

—No ven que estoy ocupado, niños.

—Solo quería decirle que me retiro.

—Bien. Gracias por todo, ahora váyanse.

—Señor, todavía no me paga.

Fastidiado, Mento sacó con recelo las monedas en un saco para entregárselas a Marle. Los chicos se vieron el uno al otro haciendo un asentimiento que por lo menos podrían ahora ir a la feria Milenaria. Al paso de la habitación de Connie hacia la salida, la esposa de Mento se les apareció enfrente cuando su esposo dejó de prestarles atención.

—Muchachos, les agradezco que hayan venido a entretener a mi hijo y a sus amigos en su fiesta.

—Gracias señora, fue un placer —respondió Marle.

—Sí. También disculpen la rudeza de mi esposo. Tomen esto —les pasó un saquito pequeño— Sé que mi esposo no les pagó lo justo, no le digan que les di esto adicional.

En eso llegó el pequeño del cumpleaños para quejarse con ella.

—Mamá. Papá dice que no podemos ir a la feria milenaria.

—Lo sé cariño, pero tu padre dijo que no se puede porque gastaría mucho en el transporte del Ferry para los invitados. Ya lo conoces, tenle paciencia.

—¡No es justo, parece que papá quiere más al dinero que a mí! —Respondió malhumorado retirándose a pasos largos.

—Los niños nos odian, es tan triste —mencionó la mujer a los muchachos.

—Señora, no diga eso. Sus hijos no la odian —la reconfortó Marle.

La mujer les agradeció y se retiró a la cocina. La muchacha miró a Crono y añadió en voz baja.

—Solo odian a su padre.

—Es verdad.

—Creo que los justifico, mi padre se parece un poco al alcalde.

—¿En serio?

Pero no respondió, la muchacha se paralizó de pronto observando al frente. Buscando su punto de atención, Crono encontró a su maestro de espada Sir Dianos, el caballero recién llegaba algo tarde a la fiesta. Estaba a punto de sugerirle a Marle ir a saludarlo, cuando de repente la doncella se echó a correr por la puerta trasera dejándolo solo y sorprendido. Preocupado la siguió aún con el traje de bufón puesto, pero con sus ropas en una bolsa.

—¡Crono, más te vale cuidar ese traje o te lo cobraré! —Le advirtió el alcalde al verlo partir.

Al escuchar su nombre, Sir Dianos elevó la vista sobre los demás para buscar a su pupilo y escudero, pero ya se había marchado.

Cercana a la alcaldía, había una posada propiedad de una anciana, en ese instante medio dormida en recepción. Oculta en la entrada, Marle respiraba agitada igual que Crono al llegar en su intento de alcanzarla. Cuando comenzaron a recuperar el aliento, el joven le echó en cara.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué huiste cuando llegó Sir Dianos?

—Te dije que no quería verlo, es todo.

—Dime que es lo que ocultas, no es normal esa reacción. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que se traen ustedes dos?

Muy asustada por lo que podía percibir Crono, apenada y con el temor vigente de ser descubierta, la antigua joven mucama del castillo mencionó tras pensarse su respuesta un momento.

—¿Recuerdas las piezas de oro con las que te dije me indemnizaron?

—…Continúa. —Pidió temeroso por lo que podría seguir.

—Las robé.

Sir Dianos pareció salir de la casa para hablar con Mento de unos asuntos sobre los impuestos. Sin pensárselo mucho, el pelirrojo tomó de la mano a su acompañante, llevándola hacia el interior del café a la vuelta.

Adentro no había mucha gente. En un pizarrón colgante estaba escrito:

«Vendo cecina de calidad importada de Choras a veinte piezas de oro»

—Ah, disculpe. —Se dirigió al encargado.

—Dime chico, ¿Quieres una bebida o viniste por la cecina? ¿La quieres, tienes suficiente dinero?

—No, gracias. Puede permitirnos a mi compañera y a mí la habitación de junto, sólo es para guardar nuestras cosas.

—De acuerdo muchacho, pero te costará una pieza de oro la hora.

Evitando discusiones y comprendiendo el malentendido del hombre, sacó del dinero de su madre el equivalente en piezas de plata. Pagó al dueño con las diez monedas evitando discutir con él, y con pena pasaron bajo la mirada de los parroquianos. Marle por supuesto ignoró el malentendido, pero se detuvo un momento curiosa a observar a la curiosa criatura que estaba tocando el piano: Era gorda, bajita de estatura, más o menos le llegaba a la cintura, cubierto de pelaje blanco y con grandes orejas. Parecía un oso de felpa viviente, pero un poco más feo y tosco, con cara de simio.

—¿Quiere que toque algo, señorita? Puede ser algo movido o lento.

—¡Algo movido!

—¡Marle! —Le recriminó Crono arrastrándola a la habitación.

Desde adentro se pudo escuchar la rápida melodía tocada por el monstruo en el piano. Tomando su ropa, Crono se fue tras el probador del cuarto para quitarse el ridículo traje de bufón. Marle aguardaba preocupada sentada en la cama las recriminaciones de su amigo.

—¿Cómo es eso que hurtaste cien piezas de oro del castillo?

—Crono, por favor. Soy humana y no pude resistir la tentación. Pasé por los aposentos de la princesa, había un cofre abierto y…

—¡La princesa! Sí que la has hecho buena. Esa niña querrá cortarle la cabeza a quién sea que le haya robado. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Ya cambiado, salió del probador con el traje de bufón en una bolsa. Se le miraba molesto.

—A ti no te echaron del castillo, vienes huyendo, ¿cierto?

—Pues… sí.

Se sentó al lado de ella guardando silencio. La rubia hubiera preferido que le gritara o algo, pues el silencio solía incomodarla bastante más que los gritos.

—¡Crono, ya dime algo!

—Estoy pensando en lo que podríamos hacer.

—¿Podríamos? ¿No piensas entregarme?

—No, no lo haré. Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, si lo sabré yo, pero eres una buena persona en sí, algo confiada pero buena —Marle se ruborizó—. Lo correcto sería que tú misma te entregaras, pero no sé cómo se las podría gastar el rey o la princesa el asunto.

—Por favor no me entregues. Si quieres te doy mi palabra que por mi propio pie regresaré al castillo para entregarme mañana, pero no quiero hacerlo hoy.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Tengo muchos deseos de visitar la feria del Milenio, dame ese capricho. Además conozco a la princesa, recuerda que fui mucama y le presté mis servicios muchas veces. Confío será piadosa y por tanto indulgente conmigo.

Crono lo meditó un momento. Realmente sentía algo de pánico por andar con una ladronzuela, pero a final de cuentas ¿no fue él quien intentó robarle su colgante para vendérselo al herrero en un inicio?

—De acuerdo, pero será mejor que no andes sola por ahí. Si te apresan sin que tú te entregues primero, el castigo puede ser mayor.

—¿Tú me acompañarás? ¿Me protegerás?

—Ah… Si, por… supuesto —balbuceó al sentir la intensa mirada de Marle llena de suplica y anhelo—. Entonces vámonos a la feria, sólo hay que tener cuidado de Sir Dianos.

—¡Por supuesto, gracias! Por cierto, ten, es el dinero que el alcalde te pagó. Me lo había olvidado de dártelo.

Más tranquila al sentir haberse librado de un gran peso, la muchacha le entregó el dinero. Crono tanteó ilusionado el saquillo.

—Gracias, pero antes de irnos, ¿no me acompañarías a comprar una espada unas casas más adelante?

—¡Acaso eres un espadachín!

—Algo así, Sir Dianos es mi maestro. Acepté el trabajo de bufón para poder comprar una espada de verdad y dejar de usar la de madera.

—¡Increíble! En el castillo hay muchos espadachines, deberías de pedir trabajo ahí algún día.

—Gracias, aunque todavía me falta práctica. Quizá cuando termine mi instrucción lo haga.

A punto de salir de la habitación, Marle se detuvo pensativa. Cuando Crono le preguntó si algo le preocupaba todavía, dado la expresión tan seria ahora en el rostro de su siempre entusiasta amiga.

—Crono. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Qué las personas que no son sinceras se quedan sin amigos para toda la vida?

—No estoy seguro, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Creo que no he sido sincera del todo contigo. Yo… tengo algunos secretos que no quisiera decirte, por miedo.

—Vamos, me acabas de conocer Marle, no te fijes en eso. Me halaga mucho saber que confías en mí como un amigo. Si no quieres revelarme hoy tus secretos no tengo problema, mientras quieras continuar siendo mi amiga, con eso bastará para que continuemos juntos.

Con una radiante sonrisa, el rostro se le iluminó resaltando sin querer su belleza natural. Sonrojó nuevamente al muchacho tras perdérsele del brazo.

—Gracias Crono. ¡Entonces vámonos a la feria!


	9. A III 1

**PRIMERA PARTE - EL PORTAL**

**Capítulo III - Comienza la feria Milenaria**

**1**

El monstruo continuaba tocando animosamente en el piano cuando los muchachos salieron de la habitación. Unos hombres bebían algo deprimidos. El mayor parecía maldecir a los que gastaban su dinero en la feria milenaria; llamaba al evento la gran pérdida de tiempo.

—Será mejor que esperemos un poco, no vaya a descubrirnos Sir Dianos al salir —le advirtió Crono a Marle.

Ella continuaba observando al extraño ser del piano.

—Es un Kilwala —le aclaró la mujer al otro lado de la barra entre sorbos de cerveza—. Tiene dos semanas de vivir aquí.

—¿Es un místico?

—No exactamente, viene de los montes del desierto de Fiona. A uno que otro monstruo le da por bajar y convivir con la gente, en especial los Kilwalas. Su temperamento es muy tranquilo.

Curioso por este hecho, intervino Crono.

—Yo he cruzado muchas veces el desierto de Fiona en otras ocasiones, nunca había visto a ninguno de esos.

—Es porque el clima en el desierto es seco. Ellos vienen de los montes alrededor. Si hubiera agua o vegetación en tierras bajas habitarían ahí.

Un tipo a un lado de ellos casi deja caer el licor del tarro entre sus manos.

—El desierto de Fiona… —murmuró antes de levantar la voz—. ¡Eso no debería de ser un desierto, sino una pradera!

—¿A qué se refiere, señor? —Le preguntó Marle.

—Es el hombre y su gran talento para destruir lo que toca. Antes, mucho antes, hace siglos, ese desierto poseía algunas plantas, pero se secó. Nadie hizo nada por restaurarlo, solo una persona luchó por hacerlo florecer, pero murió sin conseguir gran cosa. Fue tri–tatarabuela, Fiona.

—¿Eres descendiente de Fiona? —Preguntó alguien con interés.

—No quisiera serlo. Soy una deshonra para la familia. ¡Otra! —Hizo una pausa para que el cantinero le volviera a llenar el tarro antes de continuar—. Se supone que yo debí continuar el legado para levantar el desierto, pero soy un bueno para nada que no ha hecho nada.

Enseguida dejó caer su cabeza sobre la barra quedándose dormido. El cantinero lo miró fastidiado, no sería la primera vez que el pobre diablo se pasaba por ahí haciendo ese tipo de números. Crono, Marle y la chica se vieron entre sí.

—No debería de sentirse culpable —opinó Marle—, aunque hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de nada hubiera valido. En el castillo, los investigadores habían determinado hace tiempo que el desierto de Fiona es una zona completamente estéril desde hace siglos.

Se acercaban más a la barra cuando la puerta se abrió. Sir Dianos hizo gala de su presencia llamando de inmediato la atención del encargado apresurándose a atenderle, mientras los aterrados muchachos corrieron hacia la puerta trasera sin ser vistos por el capitán de los caballeros de Guardia, agradeciendo en silencio la ayuda del maleducado posadero por sacarlos del aprieto.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos —advirtió el pelirrojo—. Sir Dianos puede cogernos en cualquier momento mientras permanezcamos en Porre.

—Supongo que ya no podremos usar el Ferry —sentenció la muchacha, observando a lo lejos a un grupo de caballeros comandados por Sir Dianos partiendo hacia el Ferry.

—No por ahora como están las cosas, lo lamento pero ni siquiera podré comprar mi espada, no tenemos de otra más que ir cruzando a pie el desierto de Fiona.

Con el cuidado correspondiente para no llegar a ser vistos, marcharon presurosos por el camino del pueblo, llegando en media hora a un terreno arenoso donde las casas, comercios y granjas terminaban. Era el famoso desierto de Fiona; nombrado así en honor a la Mártir que intentó restaurar el bosque aún después de la muerte de su esposo Marco.

Cuando comenzaron su recorrido por el desierto, Crono en un inicio, se imaginó que su acompañante, siendo antes una criada del castillo antes de que robara en él, sería una joven quisquillosa la cual no podría soportar tanto tiempo bajo el sol, pero demostró para su sorpresa, poseer una resistencia mayor, casi igualada incluso a la de él. Por su lado, comenzaba a sentir los estragos del intenso calor, y al cumplir casi dos horas de andar bajo su cobijo, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier instante; pensó en su torpeza por no llevar agua para el camino desde antes. Marle no parecía necesitar agua o descanso, se veía igual de fresca como cuando la encontró en la plaza por la mañana.

—¿No estás cansada? —Le preguntó con la lengua casi seca.

—Anda. No te preocupes por mí, puedo caminar por horas sin parar. Bueno, quizá no tanto. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Muerto de sed. Esta temporada de sequía ha pegado más duro en el desierto. Ya comprendo porque los Kilwalas van a los pueblos buscando refrescarse. —Lo decía secándose el sudor de su frente.

—Espera un momento, Crono.

Al escuchar la suave orden se detuvo. Marle se le acercó para quedar frente a frente con él. ¡Para sorpresa de Crono, ella sostuvo suavemente su cansado rostro entre sus manos y cerró los ojos mientras acercaba lentamente su cara a la de él! El muchacho se quedó helado sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¡Qué descarada, iba a besarle!

Se le vino en un pensamiento la imagen de ayer; de Lucca y él recargando su cabeza contra su vientre. Pensó en detener a la joven, pero las acciones enmudecieron en su pensamiento como las palabras en su garganta. Marle era tan bella que el deseo de corresponder ese beso se hizo muy fuerte. Por un instante deseó se tratara de Lucca, pero desechó tal idea de inmediato al concentrarse en Marle. Era difícil resistirse a la joven de cabellos rubios y castaños como el sol y el trigo. Dándose por vencido, dócilmente cerró los ojos también preparándose para el contacto pero Marle se detuvo, más no abandonó esa pose. ¡Crono abrió los ojos sorprendido por el destello que las manos de ella emitían! A punto de soltarse, esta vez por el miedo, se dio cuenta que si bien el calor y la sed continuaban torturándolo, las fuerzas perdidas comenzaban a regresar en grandes oleadas de energía. Al sentirse nuevamente con la resistencia y fuerza necesaria para continuar sin dificultades, Marle le soltó con ternura dedicándole una de sus inocentes y bellas sonrisas.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—¿Qué fue lo que me has hecho? —Preguntó acelerado, sintiendo un repentino temor hacia ella.

—Te apliqué un poco más de energía para que no te sintieras tan cansado.

—¿Cómo?

—Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era una niña, mi madre me había enseñado a usar mis manos como instrumentos de curación. Mi abuela se lo enseñó a ella, a su vez su madre se lo enseñó; es un conocimiento que se ha transmitido por generaciones a las mujeres de mi familia. Supongo que si un día llego a tener una hija se lo enseñaré también.

—¿Pero qué es exactamente? ¿Un hechizo?

—No lo creo. Se supone que cualquiera puede aprenderlo con esfuerzo, pero el linaje en las mujeres de mi familia ha facilitado el método. Lo llamaban "curación por medio del Aura"

Estaba fascinado por la habilidad que la muchacha poseía. Forzando su memoria, recuerda haber escuchado a voces hablar sobre la gente con la capacidad de curar con sus manos transmitiendo la energía del "aura", uno de los tantos nombres por los que se conocía el alma, o por lo menos de lo que estaba constituida. No le hizo ninguna pregunta sobre el método, suponiendo que el secreto no se lo revelaría por mucha confianza que le hubiera tomado. De pronto se sintió como un tonto al haber creído que Marle intentó besarlo.

—Parece que no estás bien todavía —mencionó preocupada la joven al verlo—. Tu cara se ha vuelto roja. ¿Has enfermado?

—¡No, claro que no! Es que… ¡Mira! —la sorprendió apuntando atrás de ella— Hemos llegado a Truce.

En efecto se encontraban a poca distancia del puente Zenan, la larga construcción en roble de medio kilómetro que unía las dos masas continentales.

—¿Pero qué pasará con tu espada?

—O darla por perdida, o comprar una de latón al mercader ese, Melchor. Aunque esas según he escuchado, tienden a oxidarse muy rápido.

—¡Mira, es una caravana!

Conforme se acercaban al puente observaron a un grupo numeroso de personas entrando y saliendo. Unos vestían las indumentarias de Choras, otras las de Truce, también de Porre, los que llamaban la atención eran aquellos vestidos con ropas de místicos, solo comerciables en pocos establecimientos de Choras, pero principalmente en Medina.

Se unieron al grupo para ir a la Feria del Milenio como todos los demás. Había comerciantes discutiendo entre sí sobre quién daría los precios más rebajados y más altos, así como los artículos que pondrían en venta; también familias dirigidas por los padres, entusiasmados por llevar a sus hijos a la plaza Leene; la pareja comprendió mejor el resentimiento del pequeño Marcelo hacia su padre. Había ancianos sacando energías para aprovecharlas en su marcha por el camino, felices porque la vida les hubiese permitido presenciar el milésimo aniversario del reino. Pasaban grupos de muchachos, entre ellos Crono reconoció al recién formado matrimonio de Kara y Will bastante acaramelados. Sintió recelo al ocurrírsele haber podido estar como ellos ahora, de no haber roto su compromiso. Un grupo de niños pasó corriendo siendo correteados por unas niñas con globos con agua, haciendo tropezar por poco a Marle, la cual pudo caer al suelo de no haberse agarrado del brazo de Crono a tiempo. Él la miró desconcertado, y ella sonriéndole le explicó lo que sucedió, pero aunque el incidente había terminando, no se soltó de su brazo al no reconocer protesta alguna. Crono se sintió culpable por pensar que si bien ella no era Lucca, la compañía era igual de agradable, quizá hasta mejor, después de todo nunca llegó a enamorarse completamente de Lucca. En su mente a pesar de sus protestas, la joven genio tenía más de hermana para él que de pareja.

Por la tarde llegaron finalmente a Truce después de cruzar el gran camino abarrotado de gente. Estaban bastante agotados; aunque Marle podría usar su poder para restaurar parte de sus propias fuerzas y las de él, no sería capaz de remover el hambre y la sed. Acompañaron a parte de la caravana a la mejor posada del pueblo, donde probablemente los peregrinos se quedarían instalados las dos semanas que duraría la feria. Los dueños del lugar sin duda recibirían muchas retribuciones esa temporada.

Adentro, todos trataban con desesperación instalarse donde podían sin casi haber cupo. Una mucama muy malhumorada pasó cerca de ellos maldiciendo el no poder ir a la Feria del Milenio por todo el trabajo que había por hacer. Muchas personas discutían sobre el programa a organizar para sacar el mayor provecho a la festividad. Otros hablaban animosos de los juegos y las recompensas obtenidas en puntos plata, útiles para canjearse ya sea por dinero de verdad u otro tipo de premios tras ganar en las actividades de la feria. Aunque Crono estaba fastidiado por toda la muchedumbre apretándose en el lugar, Marle, en una actitud ya natural para él, estaba fascinada por ser la primera vez que entraba en una posada tan amplia, incluso le dio una moneda a la joven del piano de junto para que tocara una melodía como lo hizo el Kilwala en Porre. Continuaban explorando el lugar hasta encontrarse sin querer a un conocido del día, se trataba del hombre del muelle: el geólogo.

—¡Hola señor, se acuerda de nosotros! —Lo saludó Marle.

—La pareja del Ferry. No sabía que también estaban instalándose en la posada.

—Solo venimos a buscar comida. —Aclaró el muchacho.

—Pues den el caso por perdido, chicos. En un intento de evitar a los colados, al mediodía la posada anunció la nueva regla: para contar con servicio, se tendrá que dar un anticipo por hospedaje.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada desairada. Agradecieron al geólogo por la información, y antes de retirarse, Marle observó los planos del hombre desplegados en una mesa.

—Señor, ¿qué es eso?

—¿Esto? Son mis investigaciones. He querido contactarme con el Rey Guardia para advertirle.

—¿Advertirle qué cosa? —Preguntó preocupada sosteniéndose del brazo de Crono.

¡No hubo tiempo de contestar! ¡La tierra se sacudió y todos en la posada cayeron al suelo! Los papeles del geólogo se tumbaron con él. La gente de la posada y el personal estaban agazapados contra el piso quejándose y preguntándose lo sucedido; algunos estaban molestos e incómodos porque les cayeron diversas cosas de los estantes; otras personas habían caído sobre otros, como Crono que tenía encima a Marle abrazada a su pecho. Dándose su tiempo, se levantó ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Entre los dos ayudaron a lo mismo al hombre quien recogiendo sus papeles les respondió:

—Sobre esto.

—Un nuevo temblor —entendió el pelirrojo—. Por lo menos ha pasado.

—No, todavía. Durante casi dos años se mantuvieron inactivos, pero ya había calculado que el primero vendría por estos días, el segundo tardará por lo menos cinco meses. Pero mi temor es el grande. Algún día podría llegar un terremoto cuya magnitud sería tan grande, que sacudirá a todo el mundo. Claro, todo es aún teórico. Apenas un presentimiento.

Esa noticia resultaba alarmante. Los temblores y terremotos eran algo común desde hace milenios, siempre a intervalos regulares y de pequeñas magnitudes; era aterrador pensar la futura existencia de uno capaz de causar estragos a niveles catastróficos. Tras recobrar su compostura y observar el rostro horrorizado de los muchachos, y de otros inquilinos a su alrededor, el geólogo añadió rápidamente:

—Descuiden, si el grande llega a ocurrir no se presentará hoy. Según mis estudios, calculo faltarían por lo menos nueve o doce siglos para su llegada.

Más tranquilos por la nueva corrección, los inquilinos se reagruparon de nuevo tratando de establecer el orden tras comprobar que nadie resultó herido, afortunadamente no había nadie subiendo o bajando las escaleras cuando llegó el temblor. La pareja se despidió del investigador todavía con la sensación del susto. Se retiraron desanimados no solo por la predicción, sino por saber que no conseguirían gran cosa en la posada.

—¿Adónde iremos? ¿A la feria?

Crono reflexionó la pregunta de Marle.

—Hay que descansar un poco. ¿No te importaría que fuéramos a mi casa para dejar nuestras cosas? Así tendríamos después más libertad.

—¡Para nada! Me gustaría conocer dónde vives.

—No es la gran cosa. Debo de advertirte que mi casa es bastante humilde, te lo digo para que no te lleves tan mala impresión

—Deja de decir esas cosas, ya te he hecho saber lo poco que me importa ese tipo de situaciones.


	10. A III 2

**PRIMERA PARTE - EL PORTAL**

**Capítulo III - Comienza la feria Milenaria**

**2**

No tardaron mucho en llegar. A pesar de las palabras de Marle, Crono estaba preocupado y cauteloso por la reacción que tendría su amiga al ver su hogar. Ella era de clase media-baja, mientras que Crono era sencillamente de clase baja. Supuso, ella estaría acostumbrada por vivir en el castillo a algunos lujos mayores de los que disponía en su humilde morada. En efecto estaba sorprendida, pero no para mal. En sus ojos destellaba la curiosidad de querer conocerlo todo, y a cada oportunidad, asaltaba a su amigo con alguna pregunta relacionada al campo o al cultivo. Las preguntas no pararon hasta llegar y tocar a la puerta.

Tamara apareció con el rostro crispado de los nervios. Tan pronto vio a su hijo se le lanzó para envolverlo con un desesperado abrazo, sorprendiéndolo a él y a Marle.

—¡Crono, estás bien! Hace poco hubo un temblor y temí que hubieras salido lastimado como la otra vez.

—Calma, mamá. Estoy bien.

—¿La otra vez? —exclamó Marle.

—El año pasado años bajaba las escaleras cuando sucedió el anterior a este. Me caí torciéndome un tobillo— aclaró.

Tamara se percató entonces de la presencia de Marle.

—Ha… Buenos días tenga señorita. Pero adelante, pasen, pasen.

Algo apenada al conocer a la madre de su amigo, entró a la vivienda detrás de él. La mirada de la doncella se paseó por toda la estancia, como cualquier otro noble lo haría para criticar la pobreza donde vivían, aunque esa no era la razón de Marle al hacerlo, por el contrario estaba maravillada de la grandiosa que le parecía la vida fuera del Castillo.

—Tienes una casa muy acogedora, Crono. Es muy interesante.

—Pues… gracias.

—Pero Crono, solamente te había visto con Lucca. ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga? —Agregó la señor Dejgel a su hijo, como quién no quiere recordarle buenos modales discretamente.

—Es un placer conocerla señora Degjel, mi nombre es Marle Q'bey. —Se presentó haciéndole una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

—El placer es mío, querida.

El nerviosismo de Tamara se hizo evidente para su hijo. La mujer había visto el lujoso pendiente de Marle, y se dio cuenta de lo finas que eran sus ropas, sumando la cortesía y educación con la que hablaba, supuso que la chica era una noble como Lucca. Al comprender la suposición hecha por su madre, Crono agregó:

—Marle trabajaba en el castillo como mucama.

—¡Ah, ya veo! ¿Me disculpas un momento, querida? —refiriéndose a Marle para ir con Crono y aclarar algo en voz baja— Hijo, ¿ella es el motivo por el que rompiste tu compromiso con Lucca?

No captó la relación con el asunto.

—¿Mamá?

—Porque si es así, lo entiendo. Puede que una joven de clase alta no era lo que tú buscabas, después de todo solo sentías aprecio por Lucca. En cambio una jovencita de clase media puede que no…

—¡No mamá, espera! Ella y yo no… digo. Apenas la conocí esta mañana.

—¿En serio? Bueno, de igual manera no es un mal partido para ti.

La mujer regresó volviendo a dedicarle la palabra a Marle, ella estaba entretenida acariciando a "Tigre", el gato de Crono, ausente sobre los cuchicheos de los Degjel. Si era privado era mejor no meterse, pensó.

—Bueno, mamá. Solo venimos para dejar algunas cosas que recogimos en el camino.

—¡Aja! Crono y yo vamos a ir a la feria del Milenio, señora —agregó Marle con su entusiasmo, sin darse cuenta de su error.

—¿Pero qué no vienen de ahí?

—No, venimos de Porre, donde hicimos de entretenimiento para la fiesta del hijo del alcalde —no se daba cuenta tampoco cómo Crono se aclaraba la garganta para indicarle que se detuviera.

—Qué curioso. Crono no me comentó nada de eso.

Dándose por vencido, el muchacho no tuvo de otra más que explicarle a su madre el trabajo que le pidió el alcalde Mento, la autorización de Sir Dianos para portar una espada de verdad, y la necesidad de juntar dinero para costeársela. En el relato, Marle comprendió que lo metió en un apuro, apenada se mantuvo al lado de Crono para ayudarle de ser necesario durante la narración. Al terminar, Tamara no parecía tan molesta como el pelirrojo hubiese esperado.

—No me gusta que me guardes secretos, hijo.

—Lo lamento mucho.

—Descuida. Por mí no te fijes. Si Sir Dianos te ha concedido el derecho para portar una espada, confío entonces en su criterio, solo por favor ten cuidado.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces déjenme aquí sus cosas, y vayan a divertirse.

—¿No quiere acompañarnos, señora? —Agregó Marle.

—Lo lamento querida, pero no me será posible. Le prometí a Taban pasarme por su casa para echarle un ojo a Lara de vez en cuando. Ella no quiso acompañarlos porque se sentía mal, pero tampoco deseó que se quedaran por ella. Tú sabes lo orgullosa que es a veces.

—Lo entiendo mamá, aunque —contestó Crono— de cualquier manera tenía contemplado ir ahora a su casa para buscar a Lucca.

—Vamos, no quiero que te atrases para que regreses temprano a casa e invites a Marle a cenar con nosotros. Si es que no tienes inconveniente querida.

—Será un placer, señora.

La joven mucama subió a la habitación de Crono siguiéndolo con Tigre en brazos, apenas el escudero aprendiz, le decía el nombre de su mascota a la que cayó en gracia a la joven. El gato parecía no darle importancia quien se le acercara si Crono, Tamara o Marle, siempre y cuando le prestaran atención y mimos. Mientras Crono guardaba las cosas, Marle miraba maravillada por la ventana de la habitación.

—¡Desde aquí puedo ver la Plaza Leene y el castillo de Guardia!

—La vista siempre es agradable acá arriba, es lo mejor que tengo, supongo. Ya estoy listo.

—¿Vas a llevarte tu espada de madera?

—Así es, tengo pensado pasar parte del rato en la feria pegándole al Gato.

La doncella arqueó una ceja sosteniendo entre sus brazos algo nerviosa y con más fuerza a Tigre, el felino emitió un débil maullido.

—¡A Tigre no, Marle! Gato es el nombre de una de las atracciones en la feria, lo hizo la amiga de la que te hable. Te sorprenderá cuando lo veas. Por cierto pronto la conocerás, es a la casa de ella a donde nos dirigiremos ahora.

—¿La noble de buen corazón?

—La misma, vamos.

Bajaron a la estancia de nuevo. Se despidieron de la señora Degjel.

—Los dos vayan con cuidado. Marle, casi lo olvido querida. ¿Ya habías venido antes al pueblo de Truce, cierto?

—Pues… hace mucho tiempo que ni lo recuerdo, ¿por qué lo piensa? —Preguntó nerviosa.

—No estoy segura, pero me da la sensación de ya haberte visto antes en alguna parte. Me parece que… quizá entre la multitud hace un año. Cuando el Rey Guardia hizo una proclama real cerca del puente Zenan.

La expresión de Marle fue como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

—Pues… sí. Creo que me vio. Recuerde que solía trabajar en el castillo. ¡Claro! La servidumbre de Guardia bajó también para acompañar al Rey Guardia. Ya ni lo recordaba, ya sabe, muchas proclamas reales y apenas hubo tiempo de ver las cosas con atención, je.

—¡Pero claro! Este es un mundo pequeño. Entonces no les quito más tiempo, partan y vayan con cuidado. Crono, sé un caballero.

Los despidió a ambos con un beso en la mejilla. Sin duda el muchacho se había dejado llevar por instantes una mala impresión de Marle antes de haber entrado en su hogar; su comportamiento, si bien no fue muy natural, no fue en absoluto nada irrespetuoso, sino todo lo contrario, incluso cuando salieron rumbo a la casa de Lucca, Marle no se resistió a agregar:

—Tu madre es una mujer muy agradable, Crono. Me recuerda mucho a la mía.

—Tal vez algún día pueda conocer a la tuya.

—Eso no sucederá. Murió hace mucho, cuando era una niña.

Hizo una mueca suponiendo haber metido la pata.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida. ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba la bondadosa noble?

—Su nombre es Lucca.

—Me suena su nombre. También el de Lara, tu madre la mencionó. ¿Es acaso su madre?

—Así es. Lara es la esposa de Taban Gendius, por consiguiente, Lucca es su hija.

La joven se detuvo de pronto.

—¿Gendius? ¿Ese hombre no es el inventor real de Guardia?

—El mismo. Ya veras, Lucca es tan buena como su padre en esa área… bueno, quizá más creativa. No pienses mal, pero Gato es uno de los pocos inventos en los que le ha ido bien a su hija.


	11. A III 3

**PRIMERA PARTE - EL PORTAL**

**Capítulo III - Comienza la feria Milenaria**

**3**

Cruzaron el pequeño, pero espaciado puente del sur que los llevaba hacia el islote donde el hogar de los Gendius se alzaba. Hace años Lucca le había relatado a Crono sobre el lugar. Dos siglos atrás, sus antepasados construyeron su hogar en ese espacio para alejarse de la gente, y pensar con claridad una forma de asistir las necesidades tecnológicas del Reino. Los Gendius han tenido prestigio desde hace siglos como inventores, arquitectos y herreros en tiempos remotos.

Crono poseía una copia de la llave de la casa. Fue una de las pruebas de confianza de la familia a él otorgada por la amistad con Lucca, siempre esperó que se la exigieran desde el día cuando deshizo el compromiso, pero no les importó o lo olvidaron pues nunca comentaron nada al respecto.

Aunque la fachada daba la imagen de una enorme casa lujosa de nobles, el interior lucía algo desordenado, especialmente por un inmenso y extraño artefacto que ocupaba un salón de la estancia. Parecía tener años arrumbado ahí: dos cilindros gigantes conectados a una rampa giratoria pasando por una rendija. Según Lucca, su padre intentó construir un pasadizo por el que uno no tuviera la necesidad de caminar, pues el suelo se movería por sí solo. Un gran proyecto, aunque terminó abandonado por alguna razón desconocida. Cuando preguntaba al respecto, ni siquiera Lucca parecía saberlo, pues sería casi una bebé por aquél entonces. Supuso debió ser rechazado directamente por Guardia, como lo sería la máquina Gato años después, la construcción de la última descendiente de los Gendius hasta el momento.

—¡Lucca! ¿Estás aquí? —Llamó Crono, mientras Marle fisgaba entre los inventos.

—¿Eres tú, Crono? —Se escuchó una voz arriba, en la segunda planta— ¡Sube!

Ambos subieron las escaleras, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y abrieron tras escuchar el permiso de entrada. Por primera vez Marle vio Lara. La madre de Lucca era una mujer de cabello largo castaño, de forma idéntica a la cabellera de Lucca antes de habérsela cortado. Estaba sentada en una peculiar silla de metal y madera con dos ruedas de carreta a los costados.

—Señora Gendius.

—Hola hijo. Buscabas a Lucca, ¿verdad? —El saludo de Lara fue tan natural como de costumbre— Ella me pidió que te avisara…

La vista de la mujer pasó hacia Marle cuando entró por la puerta detrás del muchacho. Con un presentimiento en mente, Marle se paralizó al mirar a la señora Gendius. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto de su estado, no había sido eso lo que la perturbó, sino la mirada inquisidora sobre ella. Intentando disimular la incomodidad sufrida al ser vista de aquella forma, saludó intentando imitar la postura de cuando tuvo el gusto de conocer a la madre de su amigo.

—Encantada de conocerla, señora Gendius. Mi nombre es Marle Q'Bey.

Pero ella no dejó de observarla amenazante. Crono tuvo la ligera sospecha de lo que pasaba por la mente de Lara.

—Mi esposo y mi hija salieron temprano a la feria Milenaria —murmuró mecánicamente sin desapartar su mirada de la doncella—. Lucca me pidió avisarte que la encontraras en el nivel más alto de la plaza.

Con nerviosismo, Crono le dio las gracias por la información. Pero tras decir lo que le habían encomendado, Lara se dirigió a la muchacha.

—Disculpa… ¿Marle? Dime, ¿conoces a mi hija, eres amiga suya?

—Yo… no, solo… conozco a Crono.

Su fulminante mirada se abalanzó esta vez con más saña contra el pelirrojo.

—¡Ella fue el motivo!

Marle parpadeó confundida y asustada por la agresividad en la voz de la noble mujer.

—¡No señora Gendius! Ya aclaré eso con ustedes y su hija.

Corno intento contener la irritación que dentro de él comenzaba a surgir. Nada convencida por la respuesta, trató de calmarse. Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, su última pregunta fue para Marle.

—Niña, ¿exactamente qué es de ti este muchacho?

Sin saber del todo lo que ocurría, Marle suspiró sintiéndose más aliviada de repente. Aunque todavía confundida, respondió con naturalidad.

—Un amigo. Lo conocí esta mañana en la plaza. Tenía curiosidad por conocer a su hija. Crono me ha hablado mucho de ella y sus inventos. Me dijo que podía presentármela.

Era una respuesta sencilla y halagadora. Lara capaz de ver la verdad en las personas, no encontró mentira alguna en la joven. Más relajada, e incluso avergonzada por su comportamiento, se disculpó con Crono.

—Lo siento, hijo. Creo que me dejé llevar. Aún me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo.

—Soy yo el que debe sentirse avergonzado, señora. Pues no le quitaré más tiempo. Mi madre vendrá dentro de poco a hacerle compañía.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco. Entonces Marle, ¿sabes que mi hija es una inventora?

—Como su esposo, según sé —contestó recuperando su mezcla de curiosidad y educación natural— Me parece que en la feria montará algo relacionado, ¿me equivoco?

—Para nada. Si lo que deseas ahora es preguntarme sobre de qué se trata, mucho me temo tendrán los dos que descubrirlo por la tarde. Esa niña me ha hecho jurarle no decirle a nadie hasta la demostración oficial. Aunque te diré en secreto, me dio un adelanto con su padre sobre lo que es, y te diré será lo más extraño que te puedas imaginar. Parecerá más magia que ciencia.

Los ojos de Marle despedían un brillo de curiosidad, sorpresa y anhelo intensos. Sea lo que fuera, el deseo de conocer a Lucca y presenciar el funcionamiento de su maravilloso invento, se convirtieron en una increíble necesidad. Sin duda Lara tenía el don de saber despertar el ansia sobre las personas para conocer las invenciones de su esposo e hija, independientemente si su funcionamiento fuese útil o al menos correcto.

—En serio deseo presenciarlo —musitó la muchacha más para si misma.

Sonriéndole, la señora Gendius apreció el cumplido sintiéndose complacida, también a Crono, aunque vaciló un poco al notar la forma en cómo miraba a la muchacha.

—¿Tu también quieres verlo, Crono?

—Claro.

Dio la respuesta sin desapartar la mirada llena de curiosidad sobre Marle. La tranquilidad de Lara se fue esfumando, pero al menos mantenía el dominio sobre sus emociones en esta ocasión.

—Pues marchen ya. Espero que disfruten el espectáculo.

Esperaba que Lucca no viera lo que ella al conocer a Marle.

* * *

**CHICAVICTORIA - **Como siempre, disfruto mucho de leer tus observaciones. Más que hacer la historia llena de aventuras, acción y fantasía. Me he concentrado mucho en los sentimientos de los protagonistas, a final de cuentas es lo que les da su realismo ante las aventuras que correran. Marle sin duda es uno de mis personajes favoritos debido a la evolución que tiene como personaje, asi como las cosas que oculta, jeje. Gracias por leerme, te mando un gran saludo.


	12. A III 4

**PRIMERA PARTE - EL PORTAL**

**Capítulo III - Comienza la feria Milenaria**

**4**

Se despidieron dejando a Lara aparentemente tranquila. Una vez afuera, dirigiéndose hacia la feria del Milenio, Marle le preguntó.

—¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a la señora Gendius?

—Lucca me contó algo sobre un accidente hace mucho. Sus piernas se quebraron, aunque no estoy seguro cómo. Esa silla la hizo el señor Taban para permitirle trasladarse por su cuenta de un sitio a otro sin tener que caminar, por eso tiene ruedas a los costados.

—Me refería a la acusación que te lanzó cuando llegamos. Preguntó si yo fui el motivo de algo ¿Por qué quería saber mi relación contigo con tanta urgencia?

El pelirrojo lanzó un suspiro antes de contestar.

—Tuvo un malentendido, pero entiendo su motivo. Es incómodo de explicar. Digamos que su hija y yo tuvimos un altercado. Casi nos casamos, pero… no fue así. Hubo una "confusión" por llamarlo de algún modo, pero ahí y el culpable fui yo.

—Entiendo. ¿No aceptaban que cortejaras a su hija por tu nivel social, cierto?

—No. Ese fue el problema, lo aceptaron… pero yo no. La estimaba como amiga, pero no más lejos que eso.

Aquello pareció divertir a Marle más que sorprenderla.

—No sé porque te quejas de tu clase. Por lo que veo tienes la aceptación de una familia de nobles, fuera del malentendido que se haya suscitado. ¿Escuchaste cómo te llamaba hijo? Eso es algo que no creo volver a escuchar de los labios de otro noble hacia un campesino.

Por un momento el muchacho meditó esas palabras encontrándole la lógica. Aunque le costara trabajo ganarse la confianza de los Gendius, en efecto era extraño lo cerca que estuvo a punto de dar un paso tan grande al entrar en su familia. Sin duda, por esos años desde que había entrado a la mayoría de edad la suerte del bastardo de Truce cambiaba.

—Da igual. Creo que debí, o debería casarme con Lucca de todas maneras. Por lo que sé, ella si me aceptó en su momento. Así me convertiría en un noble.

—Tampoco lo hagas para tener más posición —le recriminó.

—Eso es sólo un motivo posible. Por la reputación que el pueblo me da, sin importar mi estatus o el del resto, quizá ella es la única joven que ha llegado a interesarse en mí.

—No digas tonterías, habrá muchas por ahí, sólo que se dejan cegar por esas tontas creencias. Yo soy de clase media y estaría orgullosa que fueras mi pareja.

Ambos cesaron sus pasos tras esas palabras. De reojo, Crono observó el rostro de la muchachilla por primera vez tornándose rojo por la vergüenza de uno de sus propios actos impulsivos. Tratando de parecer desentendida, la joven mucama cambió el sentido de la conversación dándola por concluida.

—¡Vamos, llegaremos tarde con la señorita Gendius! Démonos prisa por favor. Recuerda que mañana me enfrentaré a las autoridades de Guardia por mis delitos.

—Es… es verdad vamos.


End file.
